SPIRALE II : Au coeur de la Tempête
by youte
Summary: COMPLETE!L'aventure continue,le Plateau révèle ses mystères.Au dépend de nos héros...mais peut être bien en faveur de la sécurité du monde.Retrouvailles,séparations,déchirures,blessures et morts,faits paranormaux...le Plateau peut il être si cruel?
1. Un

**Titre: **SPIRALE II : Au cœur de la Tempête. 

**Auteur: **Youte.

**Date dé début de rédaction: **28 mars 2005.

**Résumé: **_Les habitants de la Treehouse sont confrontés à d__'étranges aventures. _

_La vie pour les habitants de la Treehouse continue. Leurs relations évoluent et malgré les épreuves ils gardent la tête haute. Mais le Plateau est bien décidé à leur montrer qu'il peut aussi être en lui-même un grand danger, surtout lorsqu'on ne le connaît pas vraiment, et qu'on y est pas préparé… et pourtant c'est peut-être la clé pour obtenir le savoir, et les pertes, le lourd prix à payer pour enfin avoir quelques réponses. Chacun doit suivre son chemin et vivre son aventure._

_Mais tout cela n'est peut-être pas le plus important, car le Plateau garde encore de grands mystères qu'ils s'efforceront tous de découvrir. _

_Tous les peuples ont une Histoire. Et même si celle des habitants originaires du Plateau est seulement murmurée par quelques Sages et parfois oubliée par toute une race, elle n'en a pas moins des conséquences sur le présent des explorateurs, qui se rendront compte qu'il n'est pas toujours facile de rassembler les pièces d'un puzzle historique. Surtout lorsque étrangement les quelques personnes possédant ce savoir restent très mystérieux sur certains aspects, comme si prononcer certains mots, ou certains noms, pourraient éveiller les maux du passé. _

_A moins que ça ne soit déjà fait… _

**Rating: **T.

**Nombre total de chapitres: **Huit.

**Indice temporel: **Deux semaines environ après le dernier chapitre de la première partie.

**Personnages principaux (par ordre d'importance): **Marguerite, Véronica, Malone, Roxton, Finn, Challenger + Abigail Layton, 'Elle'. (Romances: M/R. V/N) (Amitiés: M/V/F, M/N, R/N, N/F…)

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient (allez avouez que vs êtes surpris, hum?), sauf tt ce que j'ai inventé…blah blah blah…

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**SPIRALE**

_**PARTIE SECONDE: AU CŒUR DE LA TEMPÊTE. **_

**I.**

**05 Octobre 1922.**

**Amérique du Sud. Le Plateau. Les Hautes-Terres. La Treehouse. **

« Vee, ils sont de retour! »

Veronica se dépêcha de rejoindre Marguerite au balcon, juste à temps pour voir Finn et Ned passer le portail.

Avec un sourire elle se précipita vers l'élévateur, attendant impatiemment que ses deux amis arrivent. Ils étaient partis huit jours chercher une décoction médicinale dont ils étaient tombés à cours lorsque Veronica avait développé une fièvre la semaine précédente.

Dès que les deux voyageurs entrèrent la jeune femme se jeta au coup de Ned et l'embrassa.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

Finn les observa, un air espiègle se formant sur son visage, puis se tourna vers Marguerite:

« Quoi? Tu m'accueillent pas aussi chaleureusement, Em? »

Grimaçant, celle-ci lui jeta un chiffon au visage avec force.

« Ewrk! Même pas en rêve! »

Finn posa ses affaires avec un petit rire, tandis que son aînée repartait vers le balcon et reprenait son livre. Secouant la tête, la jeune femme se fit à elle-même avec un petit sourire et un ton moqueur:

« Oh bienvenue à la maison, Finn. Tu nous as manquées. Oh merci, Marguerite, toi aussi. »

Veronica ayant entendu sa remarque se tourna vers elle avec un petit rire.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu nous as beaucoup manquées aussi. Et Marguerite est restée au balcon ou à l'extérieur ces trois derniers jours. Ça veut tout dire. »

« Hum. Elle avait certainement peur qu'on disparaisse nous aussi! »

Vu le regard que lui lança Veronica, c'était certainement l'exacte pensée qui avait habité leur aînée.

« J'avoue que moi aussi j'étais pressée de vous revoir apparaître. »

Malone lui passa tendrement un bras autour des épaules.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Rien ne pourra à présent m'empêcher d'être à tes côtés. »

Veronica lui fit un petit sourire, sans lui faire remarquer que c'était certainement une promesse qu'avait faite John à Marguerite. Et ça faisait à présent plus de deux mois qu'il était absent…ou pire.

**8888888888**

**Au même moment.**

**Amérique du Sud. Le Plateau. Sud des Hautes-Terres. Village Tarnok. **

John Roxton soupira en tournant la tête vers la vue qui s'offrait à lui du haut de la colline. Combien de temps ça faisait à présent? Deux mois, deux mois et demi? Tout lui paraissait si long ces derniers temps.

Il ne se souvenait pas de tout ce qui s'était déroulé ce jour fatidique. Ils étaient tombés…puis plus rien. Tout ce dont il se rappelait après ça c'était de s'être éveillé au bord de la rivière, dans une zone du Plateau totalement inconnue, entouré par des natifs. Il l'avait appris plus tard, les Tarnok avaient un mode de vie se rapprochant assez de celui des Tintaï, à savoir un peuple pacifique vivant de la pêche et de la cueillette. Par chance ils parlaient l'anglais, en une forme légèrement dépassée certes, mais très compréhensible, et Challenger et lui, une fois remis de leurs blessures, avaient appris qu'ils se trouvaient derrière un territoire particulièrement dangereux envahi de meutes de raptors et de cannibales. En somme, avec le fusil et les deux pistolets qui leur restaient, plus les pauvres quelques balles qu'ils avaient encore, il leur était impossible de revenir vers le centre des Terres sans y laisser leur vie à coup sûr. Il avait même perdu son précieux anneau!

Challenger avait maintes théories quant à l'explication de leur arrivée si loin de leur point de départ. Comment avait-il été possible qu'ils parcourent des kilomètres et des kilomètres ainsi en un rien de temps!

Pour John, ça n'avait aucune importance. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était de pouvoir trouver un moyen de traverser ce fichu territoire pour pouvoir rentrer à la maison auprès de leurs amis.

Et de Marguerite. Comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle, son cœur se serra. Il n'avait même aucun moyen de savoir si les trois femmes avaient échappé aux esclavagistes, ou de savoir si elle avait été blessée, ou pire! Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose en son absence.

Non. Si elle était morte il le saurait. Ça ne pouvait être possible. Mais où était-elle? Et allait-elle bien? Lui manquait-il?

En tous cas à lui elle lui manquait. Chaque jour il ressentait son absence comme un coup de poignard au cœur. Tout lui manquait à propos d'elle, jamais il n'aurait cru possible qu'on pouvait avoir besoin de quelque chose comme cela.

George avait bien entendu tout fait pour le distraire. Mais sur lui aussi l'absence des trois jeunes femmes pesait lourd. Il n'était plus l'homme revêche, fier et égoïste qu'il avait été en arrivant sur le Plateau…tout comme Roxton d'ailleurs.

En attendant, leur vie avec les Tarnoks n'était pas si mal. Ils avaient beaucoup aidé ce peuple sur différents points de leur vie, et en échange les natifs étaient très accueillants et faisaient tout pour les aider.

Les deux hommes avaient réussis à fabriquer des balles, mais ils savaient que ça ne suffirait pas pour rentrer chez eux, alors ils partaient le plus souvent possible en expédition dans la zone pour tenter de trouver un passage, ou un moyen quelconque pour pouvoir rejoindre la Treehouse. C'était lors de l'une de ces excursions qu'ils avaient découvert cette grande pierre gravée, la même qui avait accueilli le Trion lorsque Veronica l'y avait posé, juste avant de recevoir ses véritables souvenirs quant au devenir de ses parents. Tout était exactement identique, mis à part les gravures qui, selon Challenger, différaient légèrement.

Selon les Tarnoks il s'agissait d'une Pierre Sacrée. Depuis ils avaient essayé d'en savoir plus, mais soit leurs hôtes ignoraient le reste, soit ils ne voulaient pas le partager avec eux.

« Ah, John, te voilà. »

Le Lord se retourna vers son ami qui le rejoignit rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Challenger? »

« Oh, c'est très intéressant. » Marmonna le scientifique dans sa barbe en observant un bout de parchemin qu'il tenait.

« Quoi? »

« Regarde ce que m'a donné Tzocra. »

Tzocra était le chef du village, un vieil homme renfermé et ronchon, mais pas mauvais.

John prit le manuscrit et l'observa: dessus étaient inscrites quelques lignes d'une écriture désordonnée dans un anglais dépassé.

Pendant ce temps-là Challenger continuait:

« C'est le Sage, oh tu sais le vieux Shaman, je ne me souviens plus de son nom- »

« Toumak. »

« Oui, eh bien il aurait eu une vision qui lui aurait dicté de nous confier ce manuscrit. Figures-toi qu'il a été écrit il y a plus de trente ans par le maître de Toumak, qui est mort depuis longtemps déjà. A ce que j'ai compris il s'agirait d'une prophétie très importante pour leur peuple. »

« Étrange qu'ils nous l'aient donnée à nous. Comme cette remarque qu'ils ont fait sur ces pierres là, les Pierres de Pureté. Ils nous avaient dit de les retrouver, qu'elles étaient essentielles pour l'avenir du Plateau. Mais on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'elles sont exactement. » Remarqua John avant de lire le parchemin.

Les quelques lignes étaient très obscures, et l'idée qui en ressortait était qu'un être naîtrait au présent et renaîtrait du passé, et mourrait quatre fois avant l'Ultime Accomplissement.

Le Lord lança un regard sceptique et critique à son collègue.

« George, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu crois en ce charabia? Ça ne veut rien dire! »

« Non, non, bien sûr que non! La science à prouvé qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule mort pour chaque individu!…bon on peut mettre Malone en exception en quelque sorte. Mais je trouve tout de même ça très étrange qu'après plus de trente ans d'oubli cette prophétie - si tant est que de telles choses existent - nous atterrisse dans les mains! Imagine les possibilités! Quelle aurait été la probabilité que nous atterrissions ici? »

John répondit sombrement:

« Quasi nulle, si seulement on n'avait pas été attaqués par ces foutus primitifs. »

Le regard de Challenger s'adoucit. Après plus de deux mois dans cet endroit avec John les deux hommes avaient quelque peu changé, et s'étaient rapprochés.

« John, je suis certain qu'elle va bien. Elles vont toutes bien. »

Le plus jeune hocha la tête, et retourna dans ses pensées. Challenger retourna au village.

Il avait promis de ne jamais abandonner Marguerite. A l'époque il n'avait même pas songé que sa parole se briserait, et certainement pas si rapidement. Que pensait-elle à présent? Pensait-elle qu'il l'avait abandonnée?

« Tu me manques, Marguerite. Mais je sais que très bientôt nous serons de nouveau réunis. Bientôt, mon amour. »

**8888888888**

**Au même moment.**

**Amérique du Sud. Le Plateau. Extrémité Est des Basses-Terres.**

L'énergie contenue dans la grotte aurait pu glacer le sang de n'importe quel être possédant une sensibilité quant au surnaturel. Le pouvoir était presque palpable, brûlant, tourbillonnant, telle une tempête bouillante dans un désert de roches sombres et d'ombre. Et pourtant il insufflait un vent glacial autour de lui, un vent de haine, de soif de sang, de colère.

Patientant toujours, Elle était satisfaite. Ces derniers temps, Elle avait de plus en plus le contrôle de Son énergie, et Sa puissance augmentait de jour en jour. Très bientôt, Elle pourrait en faire usage dans un certain rayon alentours, et plus Son pouvoir se régénérerait, plus le rayon qu'Elle pourrait atteindre serait lointain. Elle s'en réjouissait déjà!

Elle sentait toujours l'héritière, sa puissance restant à un niveau en légère progression, mais toujours lamentable. Quant à la seconde présence, hum…ce mystérieux élu prenait toujours plus d'importance, et même si son don restait dormant la plupart de temps, Elle pouvait sentir qu'il n'était pas commun. De même, l'avenir lui réservait une place importante, tout comme à l'héritière, et à Elle bien sûr. Tous les trois auraient leur rôle à jouer dans un futur proche, mais quel dommage que Son sens de perception n'incluait pas les autres dimensions! Elle aurait ainsi pu Voir la Protectrice actuelle, déterminer son savoir et sa puissance, et son importance quant à ces mystérieux événements! Et les simples mortels aussi, car de part Son expérience, ils avaient souvent leur rôle à jouer, et l'héritière et l'élu n'étaient certainement pas seuls.

Quant à ce qui allait se passer dans un futur presque immédiat, l'arrivée de ce qu'Elle avait senti venir depuis quelques temps déjà, eh bien ce serait certainement un beau spectacle.

Mais Elle espérait que le Déséquilibre ne saccage pas tous Ses efforts, car la destruction de ces Terres, la mort et la souffrance de ces peuples, et l'anéantissement de la Lignée Pure Lui appartenait!

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	2. Deux

_**Clari: **Salut! Merci pour tes mots! Je t'adore! Pour savoir qd Marguerite et John seront de nouveaux ensemble…hum…méchant Plateau! _

_**Aurore: **T'es super! Tes mots m'encouragent vraiment! Et bien sûr que Marguerite et Roxton sont beaux ensemble, sinon de quoi on parlerait sur le site? LOL!_

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**SPIRALE**

_**PARTIE SECONDE: AU CŒUR DE LA TEMPÊTE. **_

**II.**

**10 Octobre 1922.**

**Amérique du Sud. Le Plateau. Les Hautes-Terres. La Treehouse. **

Veronica et Finn arrivèrent en courant vers Malone qui coupait du bois au pied de la Treehouse.

« Ned! »

« Veronica? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Anxieux il laissa totalement tomber sa tache et se saisit de son fusil.

« Finn et moi avons été aspirées par un portail. On a atterri en Nouvelle-Amazonie durant quelques secondes avant de revenir ici. »

« C'est pas d'où tu viens? » Demanda t-il à Finn.

« Si, et crois-moi tu n'as aucune envie d'y aller. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un portail fait dans le coin? »

Veronica regarda étrangement Ned face à sa question idiote.

« Il a disparu directement après, mais il se peut qu'il réapparaisse et qu'il y en ait d'autres. »

« Où est Marguerite? » S'enquit soudainement Finn.

Prenant son fusil, Malone commença à s'éloigner.

« Elle doit être près du petit lac. Je vais la chercher, pendant ce temps-là vous restez ici. »

Les deux femmes acquiescèrent et le journaliste avança rapidement dans la jungle, gardant les yeux ouverts.

Il retrouva son amie dos à lui, assise au bord du point d'eau, les yeux dans le vague. S'approchant doucement d'elle il lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

« Ca v- »

Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la jeune femme, avec une prise aussi rapide qu'efficace, l'avait mis sur le dos.

« Malone! T'es dingue ou quoi! Ne me surprend pas comme ça! »

Il se releva en se frottant la nuque et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Eh bien. Les classes d'armes ont eu du bon! »

Soupirant d'exaspération, la jeune femme ramassa son poignard.

« On a un problème. Des portails apparaissent à travers la jungle. Veronica et Finn ont été envoyées en Nouvelle-Amazonie… » Voyant le regard de Marguerite briller de panique il finit rapidement « et ont été ramenées en deux secondes! Elles sont à la Treehouse, elles vont bien ne t'en fais pas. »

Ils commencèrent à marcher pour rentrer, tout deux gardant les yeux ouverts sur d'éventuels prédateurs ou manifestations surnaturelles.

« Quel genre de portail? »

« Aucune idée. Mais on a intérêt à ne pas se faire avoir, qui sait si on pourra revenir? Tu as une idée? A quoi ça pourrait être dû? »

« Dans un de ces carnets, après l'arrivée de Finn, George fait vaguement allusion à une théorie sur l'équilibre spatio-temporel du Plateau. Il avait déjà une idée selon laquelle le Plateau concentrerait en fait un nombre non déterminé de plans d'existence, de brèches temporelles, voire spatio-temporelles. Après la charmante visite de Mordren il la reprend en précisant que les lignes d'énergie traversant le pays pourraient bien être…hum, détraquées si tu veux, à cause de brèches ouvertes dans le temps n'importe comment par l'homme et non la Nature, ce genre de choses. Comme ce que nous avons fait lorsque nous avons ramené Finn. Selon lui le Plateau serait toujours en mouvement, et sa géographie changerait en conséquence. Quelque chose peut être à telle place un jour, puis à une toute autre place la semaine suivante. Mais toutes les perturbations pourraient bien menacer l'équilibre du Plateau et par là même son équilibre spatio-temporel. Tu m'as suivie? »

« Certainement bien mieux que si c'était Challenger qui me l'avait expliqué! Et tu crois que c'est ce qui pourrait se passer? Avec ces portails? »

« Je ne suis pas scientifique, mais c'est possible. Ces portails sont peut-être dus au déséquilibre, et peuvent être des déchirures de l'espace-temps. »

« Et si ça empirait? Pour l'instant les filles en ont vu un seul. Mais s'il y en avait plus? Ca pourrait tout bouleverser, et si le Plateau est source de toute vie et qu'il est détruit… »

« Espérons qu'on s'emballe trop. »

Ils arrivèrent en vue de la Treehouse. Les deux femmes parurent un instant soulagées de les voir, mais leur visage prit soudainement des airs de panique.

Malone et Marguerite ne comprirent que trop tard, et ils furent avalés par le portail surgissant derrière eux comme la gueule surnaturelle d'un prédateur irréel.

Ils attirent sur une grande plaine, surplombant quelque peu une zone du Plateau, et plus loin dans un champ une série d'immenses cercles se croisant étaient gravés.

« Mais ce sont tes messages! Ca date d'un moment ça! »

Malone acquiesça, et un autre portail leur passa dessus.

Restant proche l'un de l'autre et toujours en alerte, ils regardèrent autour d'eux.

« Là! C'est le château qui était apparu il y a quelques mois! » S'exclama Malone.

« C'est comme si nous étions à plusieurs endroits en même temps, à la fois dans le temps et l'espace. Comme si toutes les périodes et les plans d'existence du Plateau se rejoignaient. »

« Oh, ça ne peut pas être bon ça. » Fit sombrement le journaliste.

Lorsque Marguerite vit le nouveau portail arriver, elle recula de quelques pas par réflexe.

« Encore! »

La jungle fit place à une petite ruelle sombre, seulement éclairée par la lumière tamisée du crépuscule. Les vieux bâtiments les entourant étaient faits de matériaux diverses: briques, terres, ciment, bois, pierre, et des pavés accueillaient leurs pieds.

Tendue, Marguerite observa autour d'elle.

« Où est-ce qu'on est? » Demanda t-elle doucement.

Malone imita son ton, lui aussi observant autour de lui avec appréhension.

« Je ne sais pas. Tu crois que c'est Londres? Après tout si Finn a atterri dans son lieu d'origine, pourquoi pas toi? Ca ne me semble pas être ma ville natale. »

« Pas à Londres. On est en France. » Remarqua Marguerite en voyant un décret placardé au mur. « Et mauvaise nouvelle, on est en 1793 à Paris. »

« Quoi? En pleine Révolution? »

« Oui, et pire, on arrive pile au beau milieu de la Terreur. Tu n'as pas par hasard un membre de ta famille français? »

« Hum si. Un de mes aïeuls. Il s'est exilé en…en 1793. Il était pourchassé par Robespierre et ses partisans pour être guillotiné à cause d'un texte à connotations royalistes qu'il avait rédigé. »

« Intéressante histoire familiale. On a pas intérêt à se faire prendre, je n'ai aucune envie d'être guillotinée en place publique. D'autant plus que tu as seulement ton fusil et ton couteau, et moi mon petit pistolet et mon poignard. Avec ça on ira pas bien loin. »

Malone acquiesça gravement et il commençait à marcher vers le bout de la ruelle lorsqu'il entendit le petit cri de son amie. Le temps de se retourner et elle avait été déjà avalée par un portail qui en une demi-seconde disparut sans aucune de trace, emportant avec lui la femme.

« Marguerite! »

**8888888888**

Challenger, prisonnier d'une table d'observation par une sangle, ne pouvait même pas bouger la tête. Il y avait eu cette très étrange et intéressante manifestation qui avait absorbé Roxton, certainement un portail (des tas de théories et d'explications se formaient déjà dans sa tête), et il n'avait même pas eu le temps de se retourner qu'il était lui aussi avalé par l'un d'entre eux.

Il se trouvait à présent dans une pièce totalement immaculée et vide, dans un futur lointain où les machines avaient pris le dessus et voulait vraisemblablement le disséquer pour en apprendre plus sur lui, malgré ses protestations.

La peur lui vrillant soudainement l'estomac, George se rendit compte qu'il préférerait de loin être le scientifique dans cette situation, surtout lorsqu'il vit la tablette pleine d'instruments tranchant que l'homme -ou la chose- découvrit soudainement, son étrange et totalement inexpressif visage restant de marbre.

**8888888888**

John courait à en perdre haleine à travers la jungle, des Conquistadors espagnols à ses trousses. Lors d'une de ces excursions à la recherche d'un chemin de retour avec George il avait soudainement été aspiré par une espèce de portail, et voilà qu'il était pris pour son ancêtre, pirate au service de l'Angleterre, le Capitaine John Roxton! Amèrement il se demanda ce que Marguerite aurait pensé de son glorieux héritage familial. Et il se promit que s'il s'en sortait et s'il la retrouvait il lui expliquerait toute cette histoire.

Évitant une balle de justesse, Roxton courut à travers les arbres, ralentit pour tirer deux autres balles puis repartit de plus belle dans la végétation amazonienne. Il avait à peine remarqué que le terrain sur lequel il évoluait depuis qu'il était pourchassé n'était plus le même que celui qu'il parcourait avec Challenger quelques temps plus tôt.

Non mais qu'est-ce que des Conquistadors espagnols faisaient perdus dans cette jungle, en ce temps-là et en plus parlant l'anglais moderne! Il nageait en plein…en fait la situation était vraiment typique du Plateau!

Il glissa et se posta derrière un gigantesque arbre couché au sol, et vérifia rapidement le chargeur de son pistolet. Il ne lui restait que cinq balles. Soufflant, il jura doucement.

« Ca va être juste! »

En entendant les espagnols donner l'assaut, il réarma son arme et fit rapidement feu, tuant certes quatre ennemis, en manquant un, mais en vidant aussi certainement son chargeur.

Il s'adossa de nouveau à l'arbre à couvert, et rangea son arme.

« Qu'importe où tu es Marguerite. Mais que ce soit un meilleur endroit que celui-ci. »

Les craquements de bois morts derrière lui, les froissements de tissus et les cliquètements des matériaux ancestraux lui commandèrent de se sortir rapidement de là. Il brisa une branche pour s'en servir comme arme possible et, restant à demi baissé, courut aussi rapidement qu'il le put à travers les arbres pour tenter de sauver sa vie.

**8888888888**

Marguerite fit quelques pas prudents, de nouveau dans la jungle.

« Ned? Malone! Malone! »

Mais rien ne lui répondit, et avant même qu'elle ait pu totalement se rendre compte de son environnement on lui saisit les deux bras. Tentant de se débattre, elle se rendit très rapidement compte que chacun de ses avant-bras étaient maintenus par un homme. Et trois autres lui firent soudainement face. La jeune femme se figea l'espace d'une seconde en voyant leur tenue: de longues robes marrons à capuche leur cachant le visage. Ses yeux brillèrent d'incrédulité et d'effroi.

« Des Druides. » Souffla t-elle.

L'homme juste en face d'elle la regarda avec des yeux froids, et sa voix, profonde mais pourtant calme, s'éleva.

« Nous t'avons cherchée, Morrigan. Les temps est venu pour toi de mourir. »

Jamais elle n'avait entendu ce langage, mais son esprit le décrypta automatiquement et elle y trouva une bien étrange familiarité, comme s'il lui était naturel.

Soudainement le Prêtre repéra l'arme qu'elle tenait toujours dans la main et s'en saisit, prenant le pistolet prudemment à l'envers.

« Qu'est cette chose? » Fit-il, son ton prenant une légère intonation de dédain.

« Laissez-moi vous faire une démonstration pratique. » Lui répliqua sarcastiquement Marguerite.

Mais le Druide se contenta de jeter l'arme à terre, faisant gémir la jeune femme à la fois de frustration et de peur.

Il fit soudainement signe à l'homme derrière à sa droite, et celui-ci commença à retirer sa veste puis sa chemise de son épaule.

Avec un petit cri Marguerite s'exclama:

« Eh! Qu'est-ce que vous pensez faire! »

Mais ils l'ignorèrent tous, et elle sentit des doigts glacés lui toucher la peau du dos. Pendant une demi seconde elle ferma les yeux, sachant pertinemment ce qu'ils y voyaient. Cette si mystérieuse tâche de naissance, qui n'avait jamais eu tant d'importance que sur le Plateau.

Désespérée de tenter de se sortir de là, sentant qu'ils n'étaient certes pas aussi amicaux que le groupe de Bochra même s'ils semblaient appartenir à la même caste, la jeune femme leur parla en tentant de contrôler la peur dans sa voix:

« Je ne sais pas pour qui vous vous prenez, mais je peux vous assurer que vous vous trompez grandement! »

Les Druides ne bougèrent pas, seul celui en face d'elle lui répondit calmement, mais toujours avec ces intonations froides, dédaigneuses et quelque peu sadiques.

« Tu es une Prêtresse, une Druidesse, ton nom est Morrigan. Tu as réussi à nous échapper longtemps, mais plus à présent. »

Choquée et totalement terrorisée que ce soit vrai, une foule de sentiments contradictoires se mêlant au reste, elle ne put que protester platement, presque en murmurant:

« Non. Ça ne peut pas être vrai. »

« C'est fini! Je suis le chef des Druides à présent. Et je sais ce que tu as fait. »

« Je n'ai rien fait! »

« Une Tempête approche. Appelée par tes sombres pouvoirs. Et tu espères qu'elle détruira le monde. »

Une vieille porte s'ouvrant en elle dans son esprit et dans son cœur sur les peurs lointaines et pourtant ces temps-ci si présentes, Marguerite se débattit légèrement sans même vraiment s'en rendre compte à présent.

« Quoi? » Fit-elle, désespérée et terrifiée par ces quelques mots.

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Elle devait rêver! Veronica! Finn! Ned! Qu'on vienne la réveiller! John!

Que ne ferait-elle pas pour être avec eux à ce moment-là.

Mais ils n'étaient pas là. Elle était seule.

« Le seul moyen de stopper la Tempête…est de te tuer. Emmenez-la! »

Marguerite, même si elle cria et se débattit avec toute la force et toute la maîtrise acquise par ces derniers mois d'entraînement, ne put les empêcher de la tirer dans la jungle.

**8888888888**

Finn et Veronica observèrent les rayons de lumières partirent des pierres blanches qui venaient d'apparaître autour de la Treehouse. Elles représentaient l'exact symbole du Trion.

« Finn, je sais pourquoi ils ont bâti la maison là. » Souffla Veronica à son amie, sa main touchant son collier et son regard rivé sur le phénomène. « C'est le centre. C'est le Centre du Plateau. »

« Eh bien j'espère que ça fait aussi bien lampe torche que bouclier. Car la barrière électrique vient de rendre l'âme. Il doit être arrivé quelque chose au moulin. »

« Et les portails ne cessent d'apparaître autour de nous. »

Soudainement les rayons, qui avaient atteint la hauteur de l'arbre, se rejoignirent et formèrent un cône d'une lumière jaune brillante.

« Finn, c'est mon tour, mon temps. »

« Quoi? »

« Je dois protéger le Plateau. » Dit Veronica, ne quittant pas le phénomène des yeux et sa main toujours sur le Trion. Sa voix avait pris un étrange ton, anxieux mais convaincu.

Les deux femmes se dépêchèrent de monter dans la Treehouse.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu dois faire? »

« J'en sais rien. Trouver le Centre? »

« De la maison, de l'arbre? Mais comment? »

Soudainement les yeux de Veronica brillèrent et elle se précipita vers la table.

« Tu te souviens il y a quelques mois lorsque nous avons bougé tous les meubles pour faire des acrobaties? »

Comprenant également, Finn se précipita vers les meubles pour l'aider.

« Les marques! »

« Oui. Ma mère les a placées pour moi. Elle savait que j'en aurai besoin un jour. Tout comme pour le Trion. »

« Et maintenant? »

Tendue, Veronica se plaça doucement au centre des indicateurs au sol.

« Maintenant je ne sais pas. Mais je dois sauver le Plateau. Et nos amis. »

Avec une petite exclamation, la jeune femme sentit le métal du Trion chauffer contre elle et elle se dépêcha de le retirer. Dans sa main il lui semblait plus lourd qu'à l'accoutumée, et il dégageait toujours une forte chaleur.

Autour d'elle la lumière se fit plus intense.

« Vee! »

Mais Finn n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter du portail, et elle fut aspirée et se retrouva directement en Nouvelle-Amazonie.

« Pas ici. » Gémit-elle.

Toujours à la Treehouse, ne pouvant rien faire pour son amie à présent disparue comme tous les autres, Veronica, malgré la peur et la douleur, resta debout au Centre, là où -elle l'espérait- était sa place.

A l'extérieur, avec une vitesse surnaturelle et quelques grondements de tonnerre, de gros et très menaçants nuages noirs se formèrent, manifestation d'un Événement d'un autre âge, et plongèrent le Plateau dans l'ombre.

Les habitants, pour ceux qui étaient toujours en ce temps et en ce lieu, la Nature, et même Elle, retinrent leur souffle.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	3. Trois

_J'ai oublié de préciser dans le chapitre précédant que certains faits ne m'appartenaient pas et était tiré du dernier épisode de la S3 « Heart of the Storm ». La restitution et la traduction des répliques sont néanmoins miennes. De même pour quelques passages dans ce chapitre._

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**SPIRALE**

_**PARTIE SECONDE: AU CŒUR DE LA TEMPÊTE. **_

**III.**

**10 Octobre 1922.**

**Amérique du Sud. Le Plateau. Les Hautes-Terres. La Treehouse. **

Au Centre du cône de lumière et du Plateau, Veronica tenait sa place, la douleur que le Trion brûlant et irradiant de pouvoir faisait naître dans sa main droite envahissait à présent tout son bras et tout son être. La jeune femme faisait son possible pour se concentrer, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle était censée faire! La peur et la douleur alimentèrent ses larmes, et elle se demanda si ce n'était pas la fin pour elle, pour ses amis, pour le Plateau et pour le monde.

Non. Elle était la future Protectrice. Elle devait protéger ces terres et ses habitants!

Mais avant tout, s'il y avait une chance, aussi petite soit-elle, qu'elle puisse sauver ses amis - sa _famille_- elle le ferait.

Challenger et Roxton, où qu'ils puissent être. Finn et Marguerite avec lesquelles elle avait partagé tant de choses (qu'elles soient horribles ou merveilleuses) ces derniers mois. Et Ned sans lequel elle ne s'imaginait même plus vivre.

« Que suis-je censée faire! » S'écria t-elle, le vacarme de forces qui se déchaînaient couvrant presque sa voix. « Mère! Aide-moi! »

Mais personne ni rien ne répondit à son appel.

**8888888888**

Courant à en perdre haleine, Ned tourna dans une petite ruelle de Paris, poursuivi par tout un groupe de français révolutionnaires bien décidés à l'avoir. Soudainement pris d'inspiration, il se laissa tomber à terre et roula sous une carriole laissée à l'abandon, faisant tomber de la paille autour de lui pour cacher sa présence.

Tous ses poursuivants l'avaient pris pour Charles Martin, son aïeul, et pourtant Ned ne lui ressemblait pas à ce point-là! Martin avait été brun aux yeux marrons!

Il les entendit revenir vers lui, et dans un mouvement brusque il roula de l'autre côté, se releva et se sauva à toutes jambes.

Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion: il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

« Oh, Veronica. Pardonne-moi si je ne reviens pas. »

**8888888888**

Toujours fixé à cette odieuse table et enfermée dans cette étrange et décidément effrayante pièce immaculée sans aucune ouverture, Challenger était en proie à une inquiétude et une frayeur maladive. Sa science et son intelligence ne lui étaient d'aucun secours dans cette situation, et lorsque ses paroles eurent autant d'effet sur les machines que son souffle en aurait eu sur une montagne pour la déplacer, et qu'ils décidèrent de l'examiner 'de l'intérieur', il sut qu'il n'avait jamais crains pour sa vie à ce point-là.

L'individu sans aucune expression s'empara d'un scalpel et l'approcha de la boite crânienne de George. Celui-ci se demanda si ça allait vraiment être la fin, après toutes ces aventures et ces découvertes. Et soudainement il se dit que les plus importantes n'étaient pas celles sur la science. Non. Les plus vitales et les plus extraordinaires étaient les expériences humaines qu'il avait vécu et ce que tous ses jeunes amis lui avaient enseigné, ainsi que ce bon vieux bougre de Summerlee.

Il pensa à Jesse, et à tout ce qu'il avait manqué dans sa vie avec elle, à ce qu'il lui avait enlevé, et il souhaita avoir un chance de s'excuser.

Malheureusement le scalpel qui s'approchait de son front lui démontra que cette fois il ne s'en sortirait certainement pas.

**8888888888**

Roxton se stoppa un instant pour reprendre sa respiration. Il avait l'impression de toujours revenir au même point, et plus ça allait plus les Conquistadors se rapprochaient de lui. Sans compter que tout ce qu'il avait pour se défendre était un bout de bois!

Il courut un peu plus, mais les espagnols, toujours armés, le suivaient de près. Et soudainement il eut bien peur que ce serait cette fois la dernière aventure du Grand Chasseur Blanc et grand aventurier Lord Roxton.

Tout son être refusait cela! Après trois mois séparé de ses amis et de Marguerite, après trois mois à remuer ciel et terre pour retourner auprès d'elle, il était absolument hors de question qu'il meurt ainsi loin de tout et de tous, et surtout loin d'elle, sans avoir une seule chance de la tenir de nouveau dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, et de lui dire qu'il était désolé de leur séparation forcée, de s'excuser de son absence à ses côtés et de lui répéter encore et encore qu'il l'aimait et qu'il l'aimerait à jamais!

Et pourtant, alors qu'il évitait une nouvelle fois une balle, un doute s'empara de lui.

Peut-être bien que ce serait la fin.

**8888888888**

Tirée par les Druides devant elle, Marguerite faisait son possible pour les ralentir et les faire lâcher prise. Et sa peur se changea en panique lorsqu'elle vit où ils la conduisaient. La grotte. Cette fameuse grotte où John et elle avaient été enfermés et qui avait failli leur coûter la vie. Bon, elle n'avait pas _que_ des mauvais souvenirs là-dedans…elle en avait de très merveilleux avec John en fait…mais ça n'enlevait pas ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Le désespoir. La terreur. La tristesse. Jamais elle n'avait été autant abattue face à une situation de danger mortel. Mais peut-être était-ce dû à l'avertissement _« Abandonne tout espoir, toi qui entre ici »_. Pourtant Roxton n'avait pas été atteint, lui…

Mais il y avait aussi ce qu'ils avaient découvert à l'intérieur. Et cette pensée lui glaça le sang.

Se débattant toujours, elle se tourna vers le chef derrière elle, et sa voix portait la peur qu'elle ressentait et une trace de supplication:

« Non! Ne pouvez-vous pas voir par la façon dont je suis habillée que je viens d'un autre temps et d'un autre lieu! »

Mais l'homme ne perdit rien de son masque froid.

« Si c'est vrai, pourquoi es-tu ici? »

« Je n'en sais rien! » Cria t-elle, des larmes se formant doucement dans ses yeux alors que sa terreur augmentait.

« Ta marque de naissance me dit qui tu es. Le sacrifice doit être effectué. La Tempête approche rapidement. »

« Quelle tempête! Le ciel est clair! »

« C'est la prophétie! La Tempête va arriver, et ce monde va se terminer. »

Ils continuèrent à la traîner jusqu'à l'intérieur et la poussèrent sur l'autel. Tout semblait plus net que la dernière fois que Marguerite y avait pénétré, et ce ne fut en rien pour la rassurer. Sa terreur prit des dimensions insoupçonnables lorsqu'elle remarqua la tombe ouverte dans la paroi…et vide de tout corps.

Le chef des Druides prit le linceul nettement plié et le lui montra. Dessus était marqué le symbole qui lui causait tant de problèmes ces derniers temps: sa tâche de naissance.

« Nous emballerons ton corps dans le tissu portant ta marque, et sa magie te gardera pour l'éternité. Ton âme restera prisonnière à jamais de ces murs et le monde sera libéré de ta vilenie. »

« Le corps. » Souffla Marguerite avec terreur. « C'était le mien! »

Les Druides la forcèrent à s'allonger sur l'autel et la maintinrent en place.

Lorsqu'elle vit le poignard brillant dans la main de cet homme elle ne put plus retenir ses larmes et jamais elle n'eut aussi peur de toute sa vie.

Car jamais elle n'avait eu autant à perdre.

« Roxton! Où es-tu! » Cria t-elle, sachant pourtant que cette fois il ne viendrait pas à son secours.

Elle ne fit pas attention à ce que psalmodiaient les Prêtres, ni aux bruits lourds et insistants du tonnerre à l'extérieur, alors que quelques secondes plus tôt le ciel avait été bleu et calme, pur.

Le Druide leva la lame au-dessus elle, et s'apprêta à la plonger dans sa poitrine.

**8888888888**

Le cône de lumière prenait de plus en plus de puissance et augmentait en volume, alors que la Tempête elle aussi se faisait plus menaçante.

Veronica gémit de douleur, avant de sentir un étrange flux passer en elle. Mais elle ne sut ni ce que c'était ni comment en faire usage.

« Suis-je entrain de sauver le Plateau, maman! Ou suis-je entrain de le détruire! »

Soudainement elle serra le Trion dans ses mains, et les bruits extérieurs s'évanouirent autour d'elle. Elle ne les entendait plus, comme si elle était totalement isolée du monde extérieur.

Une présence apparut à ses côtés, une présence brillante et rassurante, chaleureuse et puissante.

« Maman? »

« Veronica. Aie confiance. Tu sais quoi faire, c'est en toi, dans ton sang. Laisse le pouvoir te guider. Je suis avec toi, et je t'aiderai. »

La jeune femme sentit la tension, l'inquiétude et la peur glisser hors de son système pour être remplacées par la chaleur, une chaleur douce cette fois, et la détermination.

Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle sentait sa mère à ses côtés qui lui communiquait son pouvoir et ses dons, son savoir. Ils vinrent s'entrelacer avec ceux de Veronica pour ne former qu'un tout unique, une puissance pure et ancestrale.

Pourtant après quelques secondes alors que le processus se mettait en place, que le temps se figeait complètement, elles se rendirent compte qu'il leur manquait quelque chose, qu'il était trop tard et que le Plateau était trop avancé dans son déclin pour que ça suffise.

A ce stade, elles n'auraient pas assez d'énergie à elles deux…

**8888888888**

Marguerite s'apprêta à voir la lame plonger en elle quand soudainement tout se figea. Elle-même ne pouvait plus vraiment faire de mouvements, et ses yeux restaient fixés sur ce poignard brillant juste au-dessus de son corps, glacé dans sa mortelle descente.

Puis soudainement elle sentit un grand calme l'envahir, et une porte s'ouvrit au fond de son être. Ce qui restait dormant en elle pendant la plus grande partie de sa vie quotidienne fut pleinement libéré, quelque chose de plus grand et de plus puissant que ce qui parfois s'échappait de leur petite prison.

Elle sentit le savoir et le don affluer, et sa connaissance de tout ce qui l'entourait s'accrut à un point tel qu'elle fut certaine de ne jamais pouvoir oublier ces sensations. Une voix de femme, d'une jeune femme, une voix profonde et emprunte de mélancolie envahit son esprit, et Marguerite l'accueillit sans résistance.

Les mots aussi sacrés qu'anciens quittèrent ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne s'en rende tout à fait compte, et son pouvoir l'entoura, crépitant dans l'air, rejoignant un autre pouvoir tout aussi puissant et béni.

**8888888888**

Veronica sentit son pouvoir et celui de sa mère être rejoint par un autre, étranger et légèrement différent, quoique bizarrement familier. Ce fut le déclencheur et dans une explosion de lumière et d'énergie, le rayon sacré provenant du Centre chassa l'Ombre et relia tous les plans d'existence ensemble. Les brèches furent bouchées et le temps retrouva soudainement son cours.

« Nous nous retrouverons très bientôt, ma chérie. » Souffla la voix de sa mère.

Le cône disparut, le pouvoir s'éteignit, et les deux autres présences se volatilisèrent.

A présent froidement seule, Veronica souffla, lâcha le Trion, et s'évanouit.

**8888888888**

Marguerite reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait juste à temps pour apercevoir le poignard achever sa violente descente. Lorsque l'horrible douleur la submergea elle ne put même pas crier, et seul un léger râle s'échappa de sa gorge. Elle perdit sa perception sur ce qui l'entourait, et tout se brouilla si rapidement qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte de ce qu'il se produisit. Les Druides, la grotte, même l'autel, tout disparut soudainement alors qu'un nouveau portail la ramenait en son temps.

Son sang envahit sa chemise et recouvrit une bonne partie de son abdomen, quelques gouttes coulèrent le long de sa gorge, mais elle n'en avait pas conscience. Elle était arrivée au stade où elle ne parvenait plus à penser, ni à comprendre.

Puis soudainement la douleur fit place à l'insensibilité. La peur au calme. La colère à la sérénité.

Des images passèrent dans sa tête, certaines qu'elle reconnaissait comme faisant partie de son passé, lointain ou récent, et certaines dont elle n'avait aucune connaissance.

Et elle expira, une unique larme coulant le long de sa joue.

**8888888888**

Au moment même où il pensait qu'il allait mourir Ned se retrouva face à la Treehouse, dans une jungle calme surplombée par un doux soleil de fin d'après-midi.

Profondément soulagé il se précipita vers l'élévateur et arriva à l'intérieur de la maison.

« Veronica? Finn? Marguerite? » Il ne reçut aucune réponse. « Véroni- Véronica! »

Tombant à genoux à côté de la jeune femme, il lui prit son pouls et soupira de soulagement. Ne trouvant aucune blessure il la souleva et la déposa doucement sur le canapé artisanal avant de la couvrir d'une fine couverture.

La crainte lui serrait le ventre. Pas pour Veronica, il savait qu'elle irait bien. Mais où étaient Finn et Marguerite?

Et ce qu'il avait ressenti il y avait quelques minutes, provenant de son sens surnaturel gagné durant son séjour dans le monde des esprits, ne le rassurait pas.

Mais alors pas du tout.

**8888888888**

Sidéré, Roxton se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus au même endroit. Une minute…là! Il reconnaissait ces buissons! Et cet arbre ici! Et…oh! Il s'en était sorti! Il était revenu en son temps, et il n'était qu'à dix minutes de la Treehouse!

Il s'apprêtait à pousser un cri de joie lorsqu'il entendit une voix derrière lui.

« Roxton? »

« George, mon vieux! »

Se précipitant vers son ami avec un sourire, John s'assura qu'il n'avait rien. Challenger se massait la nuque et secoua la tête.

« J'ai vécu la plus étrange et terrifiante expérience de toute ma vie. »

« Ne m'en parle pas! Allez, viens, rentrons chez nous! Nous sommes de retour, Challenger! Dix minutes et nous serons à la maison! »

Constatant qu'il avait raison, un rire joyeux et soulagé s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que le scientifique suivait la marche rapide de son ami à travers la jungle.

« Ces portails étaient réellement des brèches dans le temps et l'espace! C'est une extraordinaire chance que les deux qui nous ont ramené se soient ouverts juste ici! »

« Les coïncidences n'existent pas, George! » Lui répliqua John par-dessus son épaule. Il sourit de nouveau en songeant à la personne qui lui avait enseigné ça.

Oh! Il allait enfin la revoir! Pourvu qu'elle aille bien!

**8888888888**

**Au même moment.**

**Amérique du Sud. Le Plateau. Les Terres Maudites.**

Le Guerrier descendant de citoyens de Lypsos et appartenant à la tribu Lorus s'avança prudemment. Comme tous les habitants de ces sombres contrées, ses mouvements étaient parfaitement silencieux et agiles, et même du haut de ses vingt-quatre années d'existence il avait conscience de tout ce qui l'entourait et son expérience le guidait dans tout ce qu'il faisait.

Il était habillé simplement de vêtements noirs, quelques symboles du langage de ses ancêtres y étaient brodés en argent. Un magnifique arc de différents bois et un carquois comportant pas moins de vingt-cinq flèches de parfaite industrie étaient passés dans son dos, un poignard incurvé d'argent brillant était rangé à sa ceinture et il tenait à la main une fine épée à la lame argentée et au pommeau noir. Chacune de ses armes témoignaient du savoir-faire, de la beauté, de la solidité et de la qualité dont tous les instruments des siens étaient imprégnés. Le meilleur pour les meilleurs.

Chaque membre de son peuple dans son ensemble avait de pareils vêtements, différents seulement par leur forme et parfois leurs couleurs, même s'ils étaient toujours et impérativement sombres, et de telles armes étaient possédées par tous.

Ils ne vivaient pas dans n'importe quelle contrée ici, ça Emrald le savait depuis sa naissance. Éduqué et entraîné depuis son plus tendre âge comme tous les siens dans un seul but: vivre, survivre et défendre, il ignorait ce qu'il se cachait derrière la sombre et menaçante Frontière Maudite, et ne le découvrirait sans doute jamais, même s'il en avait quelques idées grâce aux plus puissants Mages.

Il paraîtrait que dans ces autres terres, le soleil brillerait toujours, alors qu'ici il faisait souvent sombre, la jungle haute et irréellement dense prodiguait de puissantes ombres dès qu'ils s'éloignaient des maigres vallées où étaient postées les trois tribus différentes vivant en cette petite partie du Plateau.

Il paraîtrait que là-bas la végétation était luxuriante et les créatures abondantes, et que même si elles étaient dangereuses également, elles l'étaient moins, beaucoup moins peut-être, que ce que la forêt cachait en son sein dans les alentours, ces prédateurs d'ombre féroces, sanglants et mortellement efficaces, sources d'une grande partie de la mortalité des Lypsosiens. Les Créatures d'Ombre avait une taille oscillant entre un mètre et un mètre cinquante de long, contre un demi mètre de large au maximum. Elles marchaient sur leurs quatre pattes qui se terminaient par cinq doigts percés d'immenses griffes aussi noires que leur étrange pelage mouvant et aussi tranchante que leurs longues dents acérées. Parfois solitaires, parfois en meutes, toujours silencieuses et rapides, il était difficile de les voir venir et difficile de les contenir. Pourtant le peuple d'Emrald avait su s'adapter au fil de ces derniers siècles, après la création et l'arrivée des Créatures telle une punition de la Terre d'Existence elle-même. Les siens étaient entraînés, rapides, puissants, efficaces. Ils savaient tout de la jungle les entourant, tout des Créatures, tout des quelques dinosaures, pratiquement décimés à présent par les monstres, tout de la végétation traîtresse et meurtrière, et tout de leur Histoire. Ils avaient la connaissance des Anciens avec eux et l'âme des Guerriers pour les protéger. Seuls dans le territoire, isolés dans leur sombre monde, ils savaient pleinement ce qu'ils faisaient et comment le faire.

Pourtant il paraîtrait aussi que derrière la Frontière Maudite, infranchissable magiquement et physiquement parlant, il y avait nombre de peuples tout aussi différents les uns que les autres, parlant différentes langues, portant différents vêtements, ayant différentes coutumes. Ces peuples ne possédaient pas le savoir, ni historique ni même parfois géographique, et ignoraient les anciennes pratiques, ces qui au fil des siècles était devenu la magie antique que tous les Mages (à savoir la plupart des membres des trois tribus) connaissaient et savaient manipuler. Bien entendu certains étaient plus puissants que d'autres.

Et bien sûr quelques uns n'avaient tout bonnement pas ce don à la naissance, mais ils étaient voués à des tâches toutes aussi importantes et sacrées.

Le seul peuple dont les Lypsosiens savaient réellement quelque chose était ceux de la Cité Blanche. Emrald n'aimait pas penser à cela. Ça faisait partie de ce qu'on leur enseignait dès leur plus jeune âge avec l'Histoire. Ce qui avait mené à l'Évènement il y avait à présent exactement 900 années, et ce qu'il s'était passé par la suite pour ses ancêtres et son peuple. Autrefois quelques milliers, ils n'étaient à présent plus que quelques centaines divisés en trois tribus différentes. Séparées les unes des autres par les bois et la végétation, elles formaient un triangle parfait au centre duquel se trouvait la Pierre Sacrée de leurs terres, bien qu'à ce qu'on disait elle n'avait jamais servi depuis plus de neuf siècles. Mais en prendre soin et la surveiller étaient dans leurs traditions et faisaient partie de ce qu'on leur inculquait. De plus leur séparation en trois villages, même si elle les rendait plus vulnérables, avait l'avantage de leur donner le moyen de mieux surveiller les Créatures d'Ombre (plus communément appelées Ombres) et les profondeurs de la forêt. Car au fil des siècles et toujours au cours des années actuelles beaucoup périssaient par les dangers qui les entouraient. Seulement une guerre avait eu lieu entre les trois tribus, 567 années plus tôt, la seule car les Lypsosiens avaient bien vite compris que s'entretuer ne ferait qu'accélérer leur chute vers le Néant.

Il paraîtrait que dans cet autre monde sur le Plateau derrière la Frontière il y avait nombre de combats entre les peuples et les animaux ou les créatures. Peut-être étaient-ils tous sous-évolués à présent?

Emrald cessa de penser à tout cela, il savait qu'il devait faire attention à ses alentours s'il voulait revenir entier parmi les siens. Plus tôt, il avait été posté en bordure de la forêt, alors que des portes vers d'autres mondes s'étaient ouvertes de part et d'autre et que la Tempête avait semblé revenir d'entre les Ages. Quand tout s'était soudainement calmé il avait aperçu quelque chose briller et avait décidé d'enquêter sur ce phénomène.

Approchant de sa cible il rengaina d'un geste sûr et totalement silencieux son épée, prit son arc et encocha une flèche, et attendit quelques secondes sans bouger, cherchant à déterminer si un quelconque prédateur était dans le coin, car les Ombres n'étaient certes pas la seule grande menace, il y en avait bien d'autres, quelles soient de type animales ou végétales. Les habits sombres d'Emrald l'aidaient à se fondre parmi les ombres, et il faisait ainsi une cible bien moins attirante.

Une fois qu'il fut assuré que tout était calme pour le moment il continua à avancer, toujours sur ses gardes. Il se stoppa net lorsqu'il vit ce qui gisait plus loin. Il pouvait aisément confirmer qu'il s'agissait d'un corps. Une femme. Elle avait la peau légèrement plus pâle que celle de son peuple, quoique d'ordinaire son teint devait être semblable au leur, car son apparence était loin d'être saine et normale. Elle n'était visiblement pas de ces terres: ses vêtements étaient bien différents, et bien clairs. Emrald fronça les sourcils en voyant tout le sang qu'il y avait sur elle. De là où il était la cause de la mort était sans doute un coup d'épée ou de poignard.

Ce qui était certain c'était que cette femme étrangère ne vivait plus.

Pesant le pour et le contre, Emrald se souvint des enseignements qu'on lui avait inculqué, et il avança vers le cadavre, repassa prudemment son arc sur son dos et prit la défunte femme dans ses bras avant d'avancer rapidement et toujours aussi silencieusement parmi les arbres en direction de son village.

Qu'importe par quel mystère elle était apparue, cette femme était morte loin des siens et devait avoir une sépulture permettant à son âme de faire bon voyage.

Les Lypsosiens n'avaient pas pour habitude de laisser les corps aux charognards, aux Ombres ou aux autres créatures, s'ils pouvaient l'éviter.

**8888888888**

**Quelques heures plus tard.**

**Amérique du Sud. Le Plateau. Extrémité Est des Basses-Terres.**

Se délectant, Elle continuait à rassembler de plus en plus de pouvoir. Ravager le village le plus proche de Sa prison il y avait quelques heures après que l'Équilibre soit revenu avait été comme une renaissance. Oh, tous ses cris qu'Elle avait pu sentir, cette peur, ces souffrances…quel merveilleux don! Il ne devait rester que quelques survivants sans intérêt, mais l'important avait été qu'Elle savait avoir à présent assez de pouvoir pour agir dans un petit rayon géographique. Dans quelques semaines Elle pourrait certainement lancer Son énergie à la frontière des Hautes-Terres et dans quelques mois…oh! Elle ne pouvait attendre d'écraser l'héritière et ses petits congénères!

Mais le plus important en ce qui concernait l'Évènement avait été la découverte qu'Elle avait faite. Car à présent Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'était ce fameux et mystérieux élu. Elle l'avait senti lorsqu'il avait joint ses pouvoirs avec ceux des deux femmes de la Lignée Pure. Tout le potentiel qui sommeillait en cet être s'était brusquement éveillé avec une formidable puissance et un rayonnement perceptible jusqu'à Sa prison. Non, il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quelle réincarnation. Mais celle d'une enfant de la Terre d'Existence morte depuis des siècles, juste avant Son bannissement. La réincarnation de la Damnée.

Malheureusement lorsqu'Elle l'avait compris il avait été trop tard et l'élue avait déjà disparu, si brusquement et avec tant d'efficacité qu'Elle se demandait comment une telle chose était possible. Elle ne la Voyait plus aux côtés de l'héritière, ni à aucune autre place dans Son champ de portée. Était-elle dans une autre dimension? En dehors de la Terre d'Existence? Avait-elle péri?

Hum. Cette dernière hypothèse serait merveilleuse. Après tout même si tout le monde sur cette Terre maudissait la Damnée il n'en était pas moins qu'Elle savait que cette enfant de la Terre d'Existence n'avait pas été maudite à sa conception, et que la puissance de cette réincarnation était exceptionnelle par les temps qui couraient. Oh, bien entendu Elle savait que les élus, aussi puissants qu'ils pouvaient être, n'avaient jamais totalement tous les pouvoirs des Âmes Sacrées d'origine, et encore moins consciemment ou sous leur contrôle. Ils avaient quelques petits dons et savoirs s'ils étaient puissants, oui, mais pas l'énergie même de la source de leurs particularités.

Mais le pouvoir en sommeil pouvait s'éveiller, comme quelques heures plus tôt, et Elle n'était pas prête à risquer Sa réussite à cause de cela.

Oui, Elle espérait que cette élue soit très loin de là. Dans le cas contraire, il faudrait qu'Elle trouve un moyen pour l'éliminer.

Mais en attendant, Elle patientait. Elle avait encore nombre de vies à prendre et de cris à entendre.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	4. Quatre

_**Tout d'abord…LOL !**_

_**Ensuite… LOL!**_

_**Enfin…**_

_**AURORE : Merci ! Et ne me tue pas, pitié ! lol**_

_**ANDRA : lol, trop cruel…jamais ! Et j'aime bien ds ton mot… « Marguerite est morte. Marguerite est…wow ! j'adore ! » LOL ! **_

_**MADGE : Merci, ça me touche beaucoup tout ce que tu as dit. Pr ce qui est de tes questions, alors vous serez fixé sur le sort de M dans le chap 6, pas avant. Et pour la réunion M/R…houlà ! Il va falloir attendre l'ultime partie, j'en ai bien peur !**_

_**Je vous mets déjà ce chap parce que je ne voulais pas vs faire souffrir davantage, mais je dois dire que j'ai ADORE lire vos commentaires…je devrais faire ça plus souvent…lol.**_

_**Bonne lecture, même si les deux chap qui viennent ne sont presque que du blabla explicatif ennuyeux, pourri mais malheureusement nécessaire !**_

_**Y.**_

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**SPIRALE**

_**PARTIE SECONDE: AU CŒUR DE LA TEMPÊTE. **_

**IV.**

**10 Octobre 1922.**

**Amérique du Sud. Le Plateau. Les Hautes-Terres. La Treehouse. **

Malone prit son fusil lorsqu'il entendit l'élévateur se mettre en route et se plaça à couvert, prêt à faire feu. Peut-être Marguerite et Finn revenaient-elles enfin?

Il faillit lâcher son arme en voyant les deux hommes souriant face à lui, et ils faillirent bien faire de même. Un étrange silence s'installa entre eux, puis en un éclair des petites exclamations se firent entendre et ils se donnèrent des accolades de joie.

« Neddy-Boy! Ca c'est une surprise! »

« Une surprise! Je suis rentré il y a un mois et demi! Vous êtes vivants! On s'est tellement inquiété! »

« Eh bien, il semble que tu ais fait du bon boulot dans le coin! »

« On s'est débrouillé. Plutôt bien. »

« Où sont les autres? » Demanda Roxton regardant soudainement par dessus son épaule.

Automatiquement le visage de Malone se fit plus sombre et les deux hommes en face de lui le regardèrent avec inquiétude.

« Quoi? Malone, quoi! »

« Veronica est à côté. Quand je suis revenu après avoir été aspiré par un portail elle était évanouie. Je pense qu'elle a dû contribuer à la restauration du calme. Elle va bien. »

« Où sont Finn et Marguerite? Elles étaient là quand tu es revenu? » Demanda Challenger.

« Oui, elles ont toutes les trois échappé aux esclavagistes il y a quelques mois, et d'ailleurs lorsque je suis arrivé tout allait bien dans leur vie! Elles se sont vraiment bien organisées, vous les connaissez. Et elles étaient encore là ce matin. Mais…Marguerite et moi avons été transportés ensemble en 1793 à Paris, et quelques minutes plus tard un autre portail l'a emmenée. Et je ne l'ai plus revue depuis. Finn a dû également être aspirée par un autre. »

« Peut-être qu'elles sont sur le chemin du retour. » Dit Challenger, autant pour se rassurer lui-même que Roxton.

« Oui. Peut-être. »

« Malone, qu'est-ce que tu ne nous dis pas? » Demanda sombrement Roxton.

Mais le jeune homme fut sauvé lorsqu'ils entendirent un gémissement provenir de la banquette. Malone se précipita immédiatement au chevet de sa compagne.

« Veronica? »

La jeune femme, désorientée, réussit à se focaliser sur lui.

« Ned? Tu vas bien? »

« Oui, ça va. »

Son regard se posa ensuite sur les deux autres hommes dans la pièce.

« Roxton? Challenger? »

« C'est nous. » Lui confirma le scientifique.

Un sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

« Oh mon dieu. » Fit-elle doucement, des larmes lui venant aux yeux. « Tout ce temps nous avons espéré…et vous êtes enfin ici… » Puis soudainement elle se figea, et Malone se tendit, sachant exactement ce qu'elle avait noté. L'absence de Marguerite et de Finn. Ses deux 'sœurs' ne l'auraient jamais laissée se réveiller ainsi sans qu'elles soient là, pas depuis ces derniers mois alors qu'elles étaient si soudées, si dépendantes les unes des autres.

« Où sont Em et Finn? »

Les hommes échangèrent un regard, John et George surpris par le surnom, et Malone inquiet.

« Veronica… »

Le ventre serré, ayant peur de trop bien comprendre, comme un schéma qui se répéterait sans cesse, Veronica se redressa, commençant à paniquer.

« Marguerite? Finn? Finn! Marguerite! »

Essayant de la retenir, Malone lui prit gentiment les épaules.

« Veronica, elles ne sont pas ici. »

« Quoi? Non. Finn! Marguerite! » Appela t-elle de nouveau, sa voix plus aiguë à cause de la peur qui empreignait son âme et plus serrée à cause des larmes qui coulaient déjà sur ses joues.

« Veronica, regarde-moi. Elles ne sont pas ici. Mais il n'est pas dit qu'elles n'arrivent pas d'un instant à l'autre. »

« Non. Non! Pas elles. Ned, elles ne peuvent pas avoir disparues, non. Dis-moi que c'est faux. Tout sauf ça. Pas elles! » Lui fit-elle d'une voix brisée.

« Nous allons les retrouver, Veronica. Si ça se trouve elles ne sont pas loin, et elles reviennent en ce moment même. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si vide, Ned? » Demanda Veronica, la vue brouillée par les larmes. « Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu encore une famille? »

Avalant difficilement, tout ce qu'il put faire fut la prendre doucement dans ses bras.

Challenger et Roxton furent interloqués par l'échange et ils comprirent tout de suite que la nature de la relation entre les deux jeunes gens avait changé durant leur absence, et que Ned était différent.

Une fois Veronica calmée les hommes racontèrent leur expérience avec les portails. Sombrement Challenger expliqua:

« Je pense que nous sommes en partie responsable de ce déséquilibre. Ces derniers mois nous avons pas mal joué et triché avec les dimensions et le temps. Et je pense que…que Finn est de nouveau dans son temps, et qu'elle n'en reviendra pas. » Termina le scientifique, profondément attristé de savoir qu'il ne reverrait jamais cette jeune femme qu'il adorait et voyait un peu comme la fille qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

« Non. » Protesta faiblement Veronica.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » Intervint Roxton, faisant tout son possible pour se focaliser sur autre chose que l'absence de Marguerite. « Nous avons et nous continuerons à changer l'avenir de ce monde. A l'heure qu'il est elle est peut-être dans un monde meilleur, et qui c'est, peut-être même que sa famille et ses amis sont en vie. »

« Oui. C'est possible. » Acquiesça George avec cette lueur dans les yeux typique de lorsqu'il résolvait un mystère. « Peut-être même n'a t-elle aucun souvenir de nous, et qu'elle vit une vie calme et prospère, dans un monde qui n'a pas été ravagé par une guerre. »

« Si quelqu'un mérite une autre chance et la possibilité de goûter à une nouvelle vie, c'est bien Finn. » Dit doucement Malone, espérant faire sortir Veronica de son mutisme.

« Oui, c'est bien elle. » Dit-elle doucement. « Roxton, tu te souviens? C'est ce que Saril nous avait dit, que le cours du temps avait déjà changé. »

« C'est vrai. Elle devait le savoir. Et toi? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé durant le Déséquilibre? »

Elle procéda alors à leur raconter ce qu'elle même avait vécu.

« Fascinant. »

« Une troisième force? »

« Oui. Elle nous a aidée, ma mère et moi. »

Roxton s'agita sur sa chaise et finit par se lever brusquement.

« Ca va faire une heure. Marguerite n'est toujours pas là. Je pars à sa recherche. »

Veronica faillit sourire en constatant que cette scène aurait tout aussi bien pu prendre place avant leur disparition. Et elle fut heureuse de constater que les sentiments de John pour Marguerite étaient toujours aussi forts que ceux que la femme entretenait pour lui.

Mais elle sentait qu'elle devait lui dire.

« Non, John. »

« Quoi? »

« N'y va pas. Ce n'est pas la peine. » Répondit-elle avec plus de conviction.

Les hommes la regardèrent, profondément surpris. Et Roxton recommença à partir.

« Roxton, ça ne sert à rien, je le sais. »

Malone se leva, et fit quelque pas pour arrêter le chasseur. Sa voix était aussi forte et déterminé que celle de Veronica, et Challenger et John purent ainsi être témoin du changement qu'il avait subi, tout comme Veronica avait changé. Les choses devaient avoir grandement évoluées sous ce toit.

« Crois-moi, Roxton. Si elle te dit ça c'est que c'est vrai. Ces derniers temps ses intuitions sont toujours justes, elle est plus en phase avec le Trion et avec le Plateau. »

Inquiet, apeuré et en colère, John secoua la tête et continua ses mouvements.

« Si Marguerite est dehors il faut que je la retrouve. »

Cette fois-ci ce fut Veronica qui se leva, et sa voix était devenue plus froide et plus forte.

« Beaucoup de choses ont changé ici en ton absence, Roxton. Nous avons tous changé. Et Marguerite, Finn et moi avons appris à nous adapter à beaucoup de choses. Je sais que ça ne sert à rien de partir à sa recherche. Je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais pas pourquoi, et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé pour elle. Et crois-moi je suis aussi terrifiée que toi. Mais je la connais, et tu dois savoir qu'à présent elle est plus forte, plus rapide et a bien plus de connaissances en matière de défense et sur la jungle. Si elle est dehors, si je me trompe, je sais qu'elle retrouvera son chemin et qu'elle saura survivre pour revenir jusqu'à nous. »

Malone acquiesça.

« Finn, Marguerite et Veronica se sont appris tout ce qu'elles savent sur les disciplines auxquelles elles excellent. Et je sais que Marguerite est capable de partir seule jusqu'au village Zanga, de faire un long détour de plusieurs jours et de revenir ici sans avoir une égratignure, tout comme je le suis capable à présent. John, écoute Veronica. »

Désespéré, Roxton acquiesça et s'assit lourdement sur le banc.

« Mais…si elle n'est pas ici…où est-elle? »

Personne ne répondit à sa question tremblante.

Et Ned ne leur dit pas ce qu'il avait ressenti grâce à son sixième sens sur la mort. Le sentiment avait été trop bref pour être très clair, comme si la mort avait frappé mais que l'esprit n'avait pas franchi la limite, ou alors l'avait franchi si rapidement qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de tout à fait pouvoir éclaircir cette idée. Mais si Finn était de retour chez elle, et que tous ses autres amis étaient autour de lui…alors ça voulait dire qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Marguerite.

Et il n'avait pas le cœur à dire ça au pauvre Roxton. Ou à Veronica.

Peut-être était-il égoïste ou injuste. Mais il sentait que ça les détruirait. Et pour eux, et pour Marguerite, Malone devait garder espoir.

Et il était à présent détenteur d'un secret qui pesait lourdement sur son cœur, car il ne voulait pas croire en la mort de son amie, et ne voulait pas que ce chagrin et cette douleur affligent encore davantage Veronica et John.

Le reste de la journée se passa doucement pour tous. Challenger et Roxton firent le tour de la Treehouse, heureux d'être de retour. Lorsqu'il vit l'état de son laboratoire et le fait que bien de ses expériences avaient été mises de côté sur les étagères ou s'étaient tout bonnement évanouies il faillit avoir une petite crise cardiaque! Mais il comprenait que les femmes durant ces derniers mois avaient tout simplement organisé la maison en fonction de leurs besoins. Beaucoup de choses étaient ainsi visibles: par exemple le fait que bien moins de choses traînaient.

Intrigué par la présence des nouvelles armes, Roxton les examina une à une. Tout d'abord les trois fines épées, parfaites en équilibre et en maintenance, qu'il reconnaissait pour être certainement de manufacture amazone. Il y avait aussi quelques excellents poignards plus ou moins grand et un fouet, différent de celui que Centuria avait offert à Marguerite. D'ailleurs ce dernier semblait nul part en vue et il devina qu'elle avait dû l'avoir avec elle le matin-même, ainsi que son pistolet. A moins qu'elle n'ait laissé son fouet dans sa chambre. En revanche son fusil était bien rangé à côté du sien et de ceux de Malone et de Challenger.

Souriant il songea qu'il avait dû en effet manquer bien des choses. Il ne fit pas trop attention à la discussion qui eut court durant le dîner. Challenger racontait ce qui leur était arrivé durant leur absence, puis Malone leur raconta les grandes lignes de ses aventures et aussi de sa vie avec les trois femmes après son retour. Veronica fut assez silencieuse et n'entra pas trop dans les détails. Elle alla se coucher de bonne heure et Ned la suivit des yeux, visiblement inquiet.

« Veronica n'a pas l'air bien. » Remarqua doucement Challenger.

Malone hocha sombrement la tête.

« Je crois que la journée la moralement épuisée. Les portails, sa mère, Finn qu'on ne reverra certainement plus et Marguerite qui a disparu. » Il eut un sourire pour ses deux amis. « Vous ne les auriez pas reconnues en les voyant agir, Marguerite et elle. C'était comme si elles avaient repris leur relation à zéro. Oh! Elles se disputaient encore souvent! Mais elles étaient très proches. Quand je suis rentré j'ai tout d'abord cru que ça faisait un moment que leur relation avait évolué, jusqu'à ce que Finn me dise que ça ne datait que de votre disparition. C'était…étonnant. Elles ont changé. Mais je pense que c'est notre cas à tous. » Malone centra son regard sur Roxton, qui était toujours sombre. « Tu sais, Marguerite a beaucoup changé. Lorsque je suis revenu j'avais du mal à m'y faire. On a beaucoup parlé tous les deux. Du Plateau, des journées qui passaient, de la guerre, et même de notre passé. On s'est même trouvé quelques points communs! Qui l'aurait cru! » Souriant, le reporter se souvint de la discussion qu'ils avait eu sur leur jeunesse. Il lui avait raconté comment il avait grandi, dans une famille aux revenus très modestes, à traîner dans les rues et à s'amuser à forcer les serrures avec ses copains. Puis comment il avait décidé d'entrer dans le journalisme pour avoir une chance d'avoir un mode de vie plus élevé que celui de ses parents, pour pouvoir les aider, eux et ses sœurs. Après ça lui et Marguerite s'étaient même retrouvés à faire un concours pour savoir lequel des deux forcerait le plus rapidement un cadenas! Il reverrait toujours la tête de Veronica lorsqu'elle les avait trouvés tous les deux entrain de forcer le coffre de sa mère! Et Marguerite s'était par la suite sentie plus libre de lui raconter quelques souvenirs de sa propre adolescence, lorsqu'elle et ses copains parcouraient les rues de Paris, arnaquant, volant et faisant des plans contre les autorités pour survivre, sans argent, sans foyer et sans famille. Comment la plus grande majorité de son enfance avait été passée dans la misère et dans l'ombre des rues sordides, sous l'indifférence des gens plus aisés, ou sous leur regard dédaigneux. Finalement il sortit de ses souvenirs. « Veronica…c'est comme si elle perdait deux sœurs. »

« Oui. » Répondit doucement Challenger. « Ca a dû beaucoup changer. »

Il y eut un lourd silence, puis finalement le scientifique se leva et alla se coucher.

Malone observa Roxton avant de parler doucement.

« Elle a ton anneau, tu sais. »

Surpris, le Lord leva un regard troublé vers lui.

« Veronica m'a dit que les Zangas l'avaient retrouvé plus au Sud. Marguerite le porte sur une chaîne, avec son médaillon. Je ne l'ai jamais vue sans. »

John ne pouvait pas définir ce qu'il ressentit. Joie que son anneau ne soit par perdu. Soulagement de savoir que Marguerite l'avait et ne s'en séparait pas, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle l'aimait toujours. Heureux qu'elle le garde avec son plus précieux trésor, près de son cœur.

Et il était aussi incroyablement plus confiant soudainement. Savoir que cet anneau, appartenant à sa famille et ne le quittant plus depuis la mort de son père, soit avec elle où qu'elle soit, le rassurait. Il espérait que les âmes des siens accompagneraient Marguerite, et qu'elle se sentirait moins seule en ayant ce tout petit bout de lui-même avec elle.

Malone le salua et se retira. Roxton resta encore un petit moment, perdu dans ses pensées. Finalement il alla dans la chambre de Marguerite, et observa cette pièce dans laquelle quelques mois plus tôt il avait passé pas mal de temps. Rien n'avait vraiment changé ici.

Il enleva rapidement tous ses vêtements superflus et s'allongea dans le lit. L'odeur de Marguerite le cerna et il se sentit réconforté.

Il savait qu'ils avaient déjà survécu à plus de deux mois et demi de séparation, et qu'ils pourraient encore survivre. Rien, même pas le temps, ne pouvait vaincre la connexion qu'ils avaient noué, et l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre resterait pur et indestructible malgré leur séparation et jusqu'à leurs retrouvailles.

**8888888888**

**11 octobre 1922.**

**Amérique du Sud. Le Plateau. Les Hautes-Terres. La Treehouse.**

Veronica se réveilla après les trois hommes le lendemain matin, et tous furent surpris de ce fait. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de l'interroger car elle se mit soudainement à regarder tout autour d'elle.

« Veronica? » Demanda doucement Ned. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Je viens de m'en souvenir. » Dit évasivement la jeune femme en continuant de marcher doucement et d'observer les alentours. « Ma mère. Lorsqu'elle m'a aidé à sauver le Plateau. Elle m'a fait passer des choses. Il y a…quelque chose de caché ici. Que je dois trouver. C'est important. »

Soudainement elle se dirigea vers une vieille commode, la poussa de toutes ses forces et se baissa à l'endroit où le meuble était initialement. Utilisant son poignard elle souleva deux lames du plancher et révéla ainsi un petit compartiment secret d'où elle tira quelque chose qui avait la forme d'un livre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » Demanda Roxton en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune femme, ne quittant pas sa trouvaille des yeux, se dirigea vers eux.

Elle pencha le petit carnet pour en faire tomber le gros de la saleté puis souffla dessus, révélant sur une couverture extraordinairement bien conservée et bleutée la marque dorée en forme de Trion. Les mains tremblantes, la jeune femme l'ouvrit, pour découvrir que toutes les pages étaient blanches.

Malone pencha la tête sur le côté, perdu.

« A quoi est-ce que ça rime? »

Mais personne ne lui répondit alors que le carnet brilla soudainement d'une douce lumière dorée, lueur qui enveloppa les mains de Veronica. Puis de fines lignes d'écriture se formèrent sur les pages.

« Intéressant. Le carnet a reconnu Veronica. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça dit? » Demanda Roxton, coupant Challenger avant qu'il ne se dirige vers l'une de ses longues tirades théoriques.

Retournant à la toute première page, la jeune femme lu:

_« Pour que tout commence à t'apparaître, et que tu te diriges vers ta destinée._

_Pardonne-nous notre absence et nos secrets. Tu devras découvrir seule les derniers._

_Je t'aime, mon ange._

_Protectrice Abigail. »_

Ravalant ses larmes, Veronica s'assit sur la banquette.

« Protectrice Abigail…c'est si formel. Comme dans le rêve que j'ai eu il y a quelques mois, je l'ai refait quelques fois depuis aussi, mais jamais aussi nettement. Dedans j'ai vu cette femme, mon ancêtre, à Avalon. Ils l'appelaient Protectrice Lyrin. Et dans mes souvenirs, les Avatars et les Amazones mentionnaient ma mère ainsi, ou en l'appelant Dame Protectrice. »

« C'est peut-être le protocole. Ou la tradition. »

« Roxton a certainement raison. Et autrement, qu'y a t-il d'écrit? »

Hochant la tête vers Malone et souriant légèrement de sa curiosité, Veronica tourna la page.

**8888888888**

**Au même moment.**

**Amérique du Sud. Le Plateau. Location inconnue. Avalon.**

La Protectrice Abigail soupira et s'assit sur un fauteuil, seule dans sa chambre. Les efforts qu'elle avait fait la veille pour sauver le Plateau lui avaient prise pas mal d'énergie, mais elles avaient réussi et plus important encore, pendant un instant elle avait eu l'impression d'être réunie avec sa fille unique. Durant ce chaos, elle avait bien senti elle aussi la troisième présence et le troisième pouvoir venant s'ajouter aux leurs, mais n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était. Le Conseil et les Scribes n'avaient pour le moment pas pu la renseigner. Après des siècles à être isolés, les Avaloniens n'avaient plus une parfaite connaissance du Plateau et de ce qu'il s'y faisait, au contraire de jadis.

De plus, ils avaient bien d'autres choses en tête. Car l'Entité qui s'était éveillée au sein des Basses-Terres continuaient de semer la terreur, la douleur et la mort dans ces contrées, avec une puissance étonnante pour les temps qui couraient. Elle avait envoyé, avec l'aval du Conseil et celui du général Tarko, deux Contingents d'Avatars pour aider les peuples et tenter d'en apprendre plus. Mais la nouvelle qu'ils avaient eu ce matin-même était celle de la mort de ces trente valeureux guerriers. Au fil des siècles la fonction d'Avatar était passée de garde d'élite de la Lignée Sacrée à défenseur d'Avalon, garde intérieur, appliquant de justice, traqueurs et soldats. Et même si la cité était bien plus petite et les Avaloniens bien moins nombreux, les Avatars, femmes ou hommes, se trouvaient en plus grand nombre.

Cette Entité…ils avaient découvert ce qu'elle était, la semaine passée seulement. Ça leur avait pris des semaines et des semaines de recherches, d'enquêtes et de rituels pour l'apprendre, et malgré le fait qu'ils l'avaient identifiée, ils ignoraient comment s'en débarrasser. Oh, ils savaient comment leurs ancêtres s'y étaient pris pour la bannir et l'enfermer. Mais les temps avaient changé et les Lignées Magiques s'étaient éteintes, trop peu de gens à présent étaient de véritables Sorciers, Magiciens, Guérisseurs, Shamans,…et même si jamais restait encore des Druides ou des Prêtres, descendants des lignées de Lypsos, Abigail doutait qu'ils puissent les retrouver. Quant aux élus…s'il y en avait une dizaine sur le Plateau c'était le maximum, et la plupart devait ignorer leur potentiel.

De plus tous ces gens pouvant posséder un minimum d'énergie magique étaient bien trop dispersés à travers les Terres du Plateau, et ils ne seraient jamais assez nombreux ou assez puissants pour recréer le même sort qui avait banni l'Entité 900 années auparavant.

De nouveau, Abigail soupira. Elle espérait qu'une solution se présente et qu'ils soient capables de la mettre en œuvre avec les moyens de l'époque. Parce que l'Entité était bien décidée à faire payer à tous les Descendants l'affront que lui avaient fait leurs ancêtres, l'aïeule d'Abigail, Lyrin, comprise…

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	5. Cinq

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**SPIRALE**

_**PARTIE SECONDE: AU CŒUR DE LA TEMPÊTE. **_

**V.**

**11 Octobre 1922.**

**Amérique du Sud. Le Plateau. Les Hautes-Terres. La Treehouse. **

Veronica tourna la première page, pour découvrir une grande carte. Une carte du Plateau. Et immédiatement elle vit la différence avec toutes les autres qu'elle avait déjà vues dans la maison.

« Mais…vous avez vu? »

« Oui. »

La carte montrait clairement les reliefs et les territoires du Plateau. Au centre la zone principale s'étendait, son nom inscrit clairement en lettres capitales l'identifiait comme étant les Hautes-Terres. Directement à l'Est derrière la Frontière des Terres se trouvait un plus petit territoire, d'environ un tiers de la superficie du premier et plus en longueur: les Basses-Terres. Jusqu'ici il n'y avait rien d'anormal, mais contrairement à toutes les autres cartes qu'elle avait déjà vu, il y avait un autre territoire, à l'Ouest des Hautes-Terres, derrière une frontière fortement inscrite.

Jamais Veronica n'était allée très loin dans cette direction. Peu de tribus s'y installaient ou s'aventuraient sur les territoires s'approchant de cette limite. Et nombre de sombres histoires et de légendes y étaient associées. D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, les gens qui allaient près de la mystérieuse frontière et qui s'y aventuraient ne revenaient jamais.

Et pour cause lorsqu'on en voyait le nom: la Frontière Noire. Et le petit territoire, plus petit encore que les Basses-Terres, environ la moitié de leur superficie, qui se trouvait derrière cette limite portait le charmant nom de Terres Maudites.

Jamais Veronica n'avait su que le Plateau s'étendait ainsi à l'Ouest. Et sur la carte le territoire n'avait aucune indication. Pas de relief, pas de nom de zone, aucun village indiqué. De toute évidence ses parents, sa mère ne connaissait pas cet endroit en détail et n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'y trouvait.

« Le fameux dernier royaume devait se trouver sur cette zone lorsque les Civilisations Mères existaient encore. » Dit doucement Roxton.

Les autres acquiescèrent.

« Les Terres Maudites. » Lut Malone. « Hum. Ce n'est pas très accueillant. Si même ta mère ne sait pas de quoi il retourne et que tout le monde évite ce territoire…ils évitent même d'en parler ou de prononcer son nom, ou le nom du royaume et du peuple qu'il abritait jadis! »

« C'est incroyable. Je croyais que ce n'était que légende. Les Zangas par exemple disent que lorsqu'on est assez près de la Frontière Noire pour la distinguer, on peut voir les nuages et les ombres qui les obscurcissent, elle et les terres qu'elle cache. Et on peut sentir cette…impression malsaine. Elle glace le sang et envahit le cœur de terreur. Personne ne s'aventure là-bas. Ou personne n'en revient. Il paraîtrait qu'on entend aussi des cris et des hurlements de monstres, bien différents de ceux des bêtes sauvages ou des dinosaures. »

Challenger, fasciné, haussa les épaules.

« Ca me semble surtout être des superstitions sans fondement. »

« Allons, George. Après tout ce qu'on a vu et tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment et autour de cette zone il est fort probable que ce soit vrai. Même la mère de Veronica ne lui a jamais parlé de ce territoire et apparemment n'y est jamais allée. Pourtant c'est son rôle de protéger le Plateau. »

Le journaliste hocha la tête.

« Je suis d'accord avec Roxton. Veronica, est-ce que tu veux lire la suite? On peut te laisser sinon… »

« Non. Restez. Je vais la lire. »

Prenant une inspiration nerveuse, Veronica tourna la page et commença à lire la fine et élégante écriture de sa mère:

_« Ma chère fille, _

_Si je t'avais élevée en terre sacrée d'Avalon, tout ceci aurait été pour toi leçons d'histoires, qui t'auraient été enseignées par les Scribes comme à tous les enfants de la cité. Mais je voulais une destinée différente pour toi, je voulais que tu ais une véritable enfance. J'espère ne pas m'être trompée, et j'espère que si c'est le cas tu pourras un jour me pardonner. Malheureusement si tu lis ce carnet j'ai bien peur que ce soit parce que je ne suis plus à tes côtés pour te conter l'histoire de nos ancêtres et le passé de notre peuple et de nos terres de vive voix. _

_En ce jour du 22 mai 1908 selon les datations hors-Plateau, il s'est écoulé 886 années depuis la Guerre Finale des Sombres Époques. _

_Tout est assez troublé, même en mémoire de Scribes, et cette période garde ses mystères pour tous. Cette guerre dura de longues années, même si les batailles furent brèves mais sanglantes, étalées sur les derniers mois ou vaguement éparpillées aux coins des ans. Mais nous la considérons ainsi, de l'an approximatif de 996 jusqu'à la Tempête en 1022, car elle a été le résultat de nombreuses et terribles erreurs, de rancunes accumulées, de haine grondante, de cris sourds, que tous ne comprirent que trop tard._

_A cette époque Avalon était un petit territoire tranquille et accessible à tous. Le Plateau obéissait alors à d'autres lois que celles que nous connaissons toutes les deux. Les peuples principaux étaient en nombre de quatre, chacun sur un territoire défini, nouant alliances ou se livrant bataille, échangeant amicalement ou se menaçant. _

_Notre lignée, les Protectrices, régnait déjà, présente depuis une multitude de siècles, prenant naissance en des temps depuis bien longtemps oubliés. Elles protégeaient le Plateau et son secret, la Nature et son pouvoir. Mais elles n'étaient pas seules à avoir des dons, car en ce temps-là différentes lignées magiques propres à chaque peuple existaient. Les Shamans Venkoriens, les Sorciers Zandoriens et les Prêtres ou Druides Lypsosiens. _

_Aucun n'avait bien sûr la suprématie naturelle qu'a depuis toujours notre lignée. Nos dons son purs, nés et offerts par la Nature elle-même, provenant du Plateau, et nous-mêmes ne comprenons pas ces pouvoirs et ceux du Trion. Nous sommes guidées lorsque l'on doit s'en servir._

_Mais ces personnes étaient nées avec des dons propres aux leurs, plus ou moins puissants, et étaient éduquées dans certaines croyances. Aujourd'hui il est difficile de voir en les descendants de ces peuples leur caractérisation initiale, même si certains viennent toujours au monde avec des savoirs-faire, et parfois, rarement de nos jours, un don. Les élus restent rares cependant, et sont actuellement exceptionnels. _

_Les Zangas par exemple descendent des Venkoriens qui occupaient les Hautes-Terres. C'était un peuple dynamique, aimant l'action et tous étaient d'extraordinaires chasseurs et traqueurs. Mais d'autres villages à travers le Plateau, parfois fondamentalement différents, ont également ces ancêtres, comme les Toumaï ou les Manhoui, ou encore les Chasseurs Noirs et les Chasseurs de Tête. Les mariages entre différents peuples, nouveaux arrivés ou peuples de l'Origine, ont donné ainsi les races que nous connaissons._

_Les Zandoriens, dont les descendants se font rares mais je peux te donner l'exemple des Zawaloury, étaient grandement pacifistes en temps de calme et aimaient travailler la terre. Véritables amoureux de la Nature, ils respectaient tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux._

_Quant au derniers peuple, celui de Lypsos vivant jadis en ce territoire aujourd'hui maudit, je ne peux malheureusement pas m'étendre sur le sujet. Les Protectrices et Avalon ont perdu tous liens avec cette zone depuis la Guerre Finale, il en reste toujours quelques sensations et vestiges, mais ils demeurent troubles. A l'époque les Lypsosiens étaient un peuple énergique. Les plus grands Guerriers que tu ne pourras jamais rencontrer et dont les Avatars ont appris beaucoup, ils étaient curieux, littéraires avant leur temps et conteurs, ainsi que voyageurs et explorateurs._

_Les Prêtres de Lypsos étaient l'ordre magique le plus puissant du Plateau. Même si d'après les traces qu'il nous reste à Avalon ils n'avaient pas une forte démographie, nombreux étaient les enfants naissant chaque année avec des dons parmi eux. Et les probabilités étant ce qu'elles sont, cela augmentait le nombre de Prêtres ayant des capacités au-dessus de la moyenne. _

_A cette époque, les Avaloniens étaient beaucoup plus nombreux qu'aujourd'hui, et aimaient à faire connaître ce qu'ils appelaient notre supériorité, autant en culture qu'en développement. Les ancêtres des habitants d'Avalon tout comme ceux de notre lignée ont pleinement leurs tords, ma chérie. Et les autres peuples ont commencé à accumuler rancune, jalousie et colère. _

_Tout explosa sous le règne de la jeune Protectrice Lyrin, notre ancêtre directe. Pour tenter de calmer les menaces grondantes entre les quatre civilisations, elle se rendit en Terres-Maudites. Ce territoire, la terre des Lypsosiens, n'a pas toujours porté ce nom, mais c'est le seul que l'on connaît désormais. Elle y rencontra le roi Ebrim et sa femme, puis croisa par hasard le chemin du Prêtre Kormo. Le destin du Plateau fut alors scellé. De leur union naquit quelques mois plus tard une enfant, que l'on connaît désormais plus que sous l'appellation de Kerinè, ce qui signifie « la Damnée ». Mais Lyrin ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir pour héritière l'enfant bâtarde d'un Lypsosien, et elle laissa sa fille avec son père avant de repartir pour Avalon._

_La haine de Kormo n'eut alors plus de fin et les combats s'intensifièrent tout au long des années qui suivirent. Il éleva Kerinè dans cette même haine, contre les Protectrices, sa mère et Avalon. Bien entendu l'union entre une Protectrice et un Prêtre de Lypsos ne pouvait donner naissance qu'à un enfant hors du commun. Kerinè était née avec la force des Serpents Sacrés, du Soleil et de la Lune, et elle était marquée depuis lors de leurs symboles. Sa puissance fut telle qu'à l'âge de 14 années, elle devint Grande Prêtresse. Kormo, dans son avidité de revanche, renversa Ebrim, le tua et devint roi. Rapidement la haine gronda au sein du territoire, les Lypsosiens acclamèrent Kormo et firent entendre leur cri contre Avalon. Ils furent en quelques années rejoints par Venkoria et Zandor. Le Plateau sombra au fil des mois dans la peur et la nuit. Les Avaloniens s'enfermèrent dans leur grande cité, repoussant toute attaque._

_Kormo, lui, continuait à ruminer sa vengeance avec haine, et élevait toujours sa fille sur le même chemin. Bientôt dans l'année 1020, les peuples marchèrent vers les Basses-Terres et les frontières d'Avalon. Mais Lyrin n'attendit pas aussi longtemps et débuta un rituel qui lui prendrait des mois à terminer, destiné à ensorceler Avalon et à la mettre à l'abris dans un plan d'existence protégé. Mais les batailles coûtèrent bien des vies aux quatre civilisations, et la faune et la flore du Plateau étaient tout aussi dangereuses qu'aujourd'hui. _

_Kerinè et les Prêtres se stoppèrent dans les Hautes-Terres en 1021 alors qu'ils étaient en marche pour rejoindre les armées unies établies près du territoire avalonien. Ce qui se passa par la suite pour eux n'est pas connu, ou oublié, par notre peuple. Mais on sait en tous cas qu'ils se séparèrent en deux camps: les uns contre la guerre, les autres contre Avalon. Ces derniers réunirent leurs pouvoirs pour enfermer leurs confrères dans un plan d'existence infernal. Kerinè ne put empêcher cela mais elle intervint et les fit passer dans une autre dimension, à l'intérieur de laquelle ils resteraient en sécurité mais erreraient jusqu'à ce qu'un jour elle revienne et les sauve. _

_Lorsque les autres Prêtres arrivèrent sur le Grand Champ de la Bataille Finale en 1022, elle n'était pas avec eux. Kormo fut pris de haine et il jura de lui prendre sa vie s'il la retrouvait. Mais il mourut des mains d'Arec, le frère de Lyrin. _

_Si la guerre avait continué ainsi, le Plateau aurait pu être détruit._

_On raconte que durant chaque jour de sa vie Kerinè oscillait entre le Bien et le Mal à chaque moment, entre l'héritage de sa mère et celui de son père. Car même si elle haïssait la femme qui lui avait donné la vie pour l'avoir abandonnée, elle était héritière des Protectrices, et ce pouvoir coulait dans ses veines. _

_Quelques jours plus tard, le soir du solstice d'hiver, alors que la guerre atteignait son sommet et que le rituel de Lyrin en était à son stade ultime, la puissance de Kerinè arriva à son paroxysme. Elle appela à elle une Tempête telle que jamais la Terre n'en avait connue jusqu'à présent, et telle qu'elle n'en connaîtrait plus jamais. Avalon disparut dans l'autre plan d'existence juste à temps. Les trois autres grandes cités furent complètement détruites, le champ de bataille ravagé et des milliers de gens furent tués. Ce fut la fin de l'Ère des Civilisations, et seule Avalon demeura, secrète et cachée, oubliée par presque tous. _

_La Tempête mit également un terme aux Lignées Magiques et peu d'enfants naquirent chez les différents peuples avec un don après cela, et presque plus le font de nos jours. Les survivants fondèrent des fratries variées à travers les Hautes et les Basses-Terres et plus personne ne s'approcha de la Frontière Noire, derrière laquelle se trouve ce qu'on appelle maintenant les Terres Maudites, les terres origines de la Fin, le territoire de là où tout était parti._

_Ce qu'il advint de Kerinè n'est que légende, mais Lyrin a fait en sorte que notre lignée se souvienne. Après l'effort et l'énergie que lui coûta la Tempête, elle n'eut aucune force pour combattre les derniers Prêtres survivants qui vinrent à sa rencontre dans un esprit de vengeance. Ils la sacrifièrent, la tuant sous la Cérémonie Interdite, par l'acier et par l'eau, avant de sceller sa tombe où son âme maudite resterait enfermée pour l'éternité._

_Beaucoup disent qu'elle fut damnée lorsqu'elle détruisit les trois civilisations et une partie du Plateau et de ses habitants. D'autres disent qu'elle était damnée avant même sa naissance, à cause de l'union interdite de ses parents. Mon père me disait souvent que tout aurait pu être évité si Lyrin avait pris ses responsabilités, ou si Kerinè n'avait pas été élevée pour devenir une survivante guerrière destinée à diriger les siens dans une bataille menée pour anéantir Avalon. Mais il me disait également que la guerre n'aurait été remise qu'à plus tard, et que peut-être sans l'intervention de la Tempête en 1022 Avalon aurait été détruite et la lignée des Protectrices anéantie. _

_Et ça, ma petite fille, aurait eu des conséquences bien pires._

_Trois années après cet événement la Protectrice Lyrin se maria avec un Avalonien et eut une fille, Mehina, notre ancêtre. _

_Quant aux Terres Maudites, tu dois te poser bien des questions sur le secret les entourant. Les Prêtres, en tuant Kerinè, maudirent également leurs terres et les Lypsosiens restés là-bas. Selon la légende, cette malédiction prit effet sans que les Prêtres ne s'en rendent compte, mais rien n'est moins certain. En leur royaume, ceux qui avaient survécu à la Tempête furent piégés sur un territoire où l'Ombre commença à régner. Les bois, bien plus profonds, épais et sombres que la jungle dans laquelle tu as grandi, démarrent directement derrière la frontière, et les raptors n'y sont pas les créatures les plus craintes. Des quelques intrépides s'y étant aventurés et dont on a gardé trace au fil des siècles, aucun n'est revenu pour compter son histoire. En tant que Protectrice, je peux te dire que plusieurs villages existent toujours sur ces terres, mais jamais notre lignée n'a cherché à établir le contact avec eux._

_Les Pierres Sacrées soutiennent notre lien avec le Plateau. Tu en as vu certaines, elles ont la forme d'un V retourné et sont gravées d'inscriptions aussi anciennes que leur création. Le symbole du Trion peut y être retrouvé sur chacune d'entre elles, et au moins une ligne est écrite en Avalonien, bien qu'il demeure un langage oublié en dehors de la cité, et j'espère de tout cœur que tu as eu ou aura l'occasion de l'apprendre: il fait partie de tes racines autant que l'anglais._

_Deux Pierres se trouvent en Hautes-Terres, une sur les Basses-Terres, une à Avalon et une en Terres Maudites._

_Mais depuis la malédiction et la Tempête, les Protectrices n'ont jamais cherché à rétablir l'unité du Plateau. Pour beaucoup les Terres Maudites sont oubliées ou ne sont plus une partie du territoire tout simplement. Le nom de Lypsos n'est jamais prononcé, on répugne même à travers les terres à seulement évoquer le sujet. Le nom de Kerinè fait encore peur, même si le symbole qu'elle portait a longtemps avant et après sa naissance été vénéré et reste respecté par les héritiers des enseignements des Anciens. Ce symbole n'est pas mauvais, vois-tu. Il représente la puissance, la lumière et l'espoir. C'est également pour cela que la légende a tant intrigué beaucoup de monde à Avalon comme dans les villages où résident encore des Anciens._

_Mais le nom de Kerinè est également toujours source de rancune pour certains et de nostalgie d'un passé dont ils ignorent pourtant presque tout, il reste source de mal et de destruction. C'est ce qui est resté de son histoire._

_Et les Terres Maudites sont aussi rejetées, mortellement dangereuses et mères de bien des rumeurs et des suspicions. Les descendants des Lypsosiens sont toujours, après tous ces siècles et alors que peu connaissent encore quelques détails de l'Histoire, considérés comme les responsables d'un drame et d'un horrible et sanglant acte. Pourtant la Guerre Finale avait engagé toutes les Civilisations Mères, et personne n'a vu un Lypsosien depuis des siècles. _

_Voilà, ma chère fille, une partie (la plus importante) de l'Histoire du Plateau, et de la raison de son état actuel._

_Au fil des siècles il y a bien sûr eu bien des changements: les migrations des peuples, les guerres et les combats, les arrivées des différents explorateurs du monde entier ou encore celles de groupes venus d'un autre pays ou d'une autre civilisation, l'apparition avec l'évolution et les divers plans d'existence de races bien plus dangereuses ou bien plus singulières comme les Hommes-Lézards, les entités magiques et toutes ces choses qui font de la vie ici une aventure de tous les instants. Des choses qui ont ravi et émerveillé ton père et tous nos amis._

_Si je dois t'avertir d'une chose, Veronica, c'est que comme tu as dû le comprendre, le Plateau n'est pas un simple territoire. Il bouge, il change, il évolue, telle une véritable entité vivante. Il est une toile créée par des lignes de pouvoir et des plans d'existence traîtres et changeants, réseau dont l'exact centre est l'endroit où est bâtie la Treehouse. Un village peut apparaître un jour et disparaître le suivant. Avec l'expérience et lorsque tu auras appris à maîtriser tes sens, tu ressentiras ces phénomènes et en aura une connaissance et une compréhension telle que tu sauras où et quand trouver ce que tu cherches. _

_Nous sommes Protectrices, ma fille, car le Plateau doit être protégé. A tous prix. C'est dans notre sang, notre famille, et ce pouvoir ne doit pas être corrompu par l'extérieur. Ton père le sait aussi, et il est malheureusement prêt à m'aider à faire mon devoir, à nous aider. J'ai peur pour lui._

_Souviens-toi aussi que comme le Bien est toujours accompagné du Mal, notre lignée a son opposée, et qu'il existe des personnes puissantes élevées et entraînées depuis des générations à nous combattre et à tenter de s'emparer du Trion et du pouvoir que renferme le Plateau._

_Le Plateau n'est pas l'arrivée, il est le départ. Pas la fin mais le début. Pas la solution mais la recherche. Pas le but mais le moyen. Pas la destination mais le chemin. _

_Il est la source de toute chose, de toute vie._

_Malheureusement, ceci est tout ce que je peux me permettre de t'écrire, ma chérie. Qui sait si un jour quelqu'un d'autre que toi ne l'aura pas entre les mains? Comme je te l'ai dis tu devras trouver le reste des réponses autre part._

_Mais n'ai crainte, tu seras à jamais guidée, tu sauras quoi faire en temps voulu. Si tu es perdue, cherche et trouve les héritiers des savoirs anciens dans les villages, les Sages, eux savent et n'attendent que notre demande. Mais j'espère que lorsque tu auras ce message, tu seras en grande voie sur ta destinée, adulte et forte, et que tu auras déjà une certaine connaissance._

_N'oublie jamais que je t'aime et qu'importe ce qu'il se passera je suis fière de toi. Bonne chance. Et laisse la lumière et ton cœur de guider._

_Maman. »_

« Eh bien. » Souffla Roxton une fois que tous eurent écouté. « Ca m'a l'air bien complexe. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cet endroit avait une telle histoire. »

Veronica eut un mince sourire.

« Moi non plus. » Fit-elle amèrement.

Ils discutèrent un peu de tout cela, puis la jeune femme se dirigea vers le balcon, le carnet en main, souhaitant rester un peu seule. Tous les mots de sa mère à son attention tournaient dans son esprit.

Après avoir un peu discuté avec ses deux compagnons, Malone rejoignit doucement Veronica. Il la prit dans ses bras et ils restèrent de longues minutes dans un silence rafraîchissant.

Soudainement la jeune femme eut un petit rire étranglé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » Lui demanda Malone, un sourire en coin devant sa réaction inattendue.

« Oh rien. Je me demandais juste ce que Marguerite aurait pensé de tout ça. »

A cette pensée, Ned fut brusquement amusé, lui aussi.

« Oh, eh bien je suppose qu'elle aurait certainement fait un petit commentaire aussi incongru que sarcastique, l'air totalement blasé. »

« Juste avant de demander une tasse de café comme si nous venions de parler du temps qu'il faisait ce matin. »

Tournant la tête vers la jungle, ils restèrent un instant de plus dans le silence, toujours tristement amusés alors que leur imagination créait la scène.

« Elle me manque, Ned. » Souffla soudainement Veronica d'une voix tremblante. « Ca ne fait qu'une journée. Et j'ai l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vue pendant des semaines. »

« C'est normal. » Répondit-il doucement en la serrant plus fort dans ses bras. « Tout s'est passé rapidement ces temps-ci, et vous avez noué des liens très puissants toutes les deux, bien plus puissants que ceux que vous aviez ces dernières années. Et Finn et Marguerite ont disparu en même temps. C'est beaucoup à la fois. »

« J'arrive…j'arrive pas à croire que Roxton et Challenger soient de retour pile le jour où elles disparaissent. On dirait que le destin s'évertue à séparer John et Marguerite. »

« Hum. Mais ils se retrouveront. Tu les connais, têtus comme ils sont tous les deux! »

Avec un sourire, Veronica hocha la tête. Malone reprit la parole.

« J'ai dit à Roxton comment Marguerite avait failli mourir il y a quelques mois. Ne me regarde pas comme ça! Il a insisté et…je n'ai pas trouvé la force de lui mentir. De toute façon je n'étais même pas là, je lui ai juste dit qu'elle avait été gravement blessée et que pendant quelques jours son état avait été préoccupant, mais qu'elle allait bien par la suite. Je n'ai rien dit pour ce que ça impliquait. Je pense que ce n'est pas ma place de lui en parler, mais celle de Marguerite. »

« Tu as raison. Mieux vaut ne pas lui dire. Et puis le connaissant il se blâmerait. »

« Et toi? Ca va? »

« Ca va, Ned. Ca ira. Je commence à enfin comprendre le rôle des femmes de ma famille, je ne me suis pas sentie aussi proche de ma mère depuis qu'elle est partie et nous avons enfin des réponses à nos questions. Finn doit certainement vivre sa vie dans son temps. Même si elle me manque c'est là-bas qu'est sa place. Tout ce qu'il manque c'est Marguerite. Mais où qu'elle puisse être, je sais qu'elle reviendra. Je lui fais confiance. J'espère seulement qu'elle va bien. »

« Oui, moi aussi. »

Encore une fois, Malone se tut sur ses inquiétudes. Il voulait croire qu'il s'était trompé.

Il voulait espérer.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	6. Six

_**Eh non! Roxton et Marguerite ne sont toujours pas réunis! Mais…attendez…elle est pas morte elle? Oups! C'est vrai, je l'ai poignardée mortellement et elle s'est retrouvée en Terres Maudites après le Déséquilibre…enfin, pas moi exactement, mais bon…**_

_**Oh, et pauvre petit John qui se retrouve enfin à la Treehouse pour s'apercevoir qu'elle est pas là…**_

_**Oups…**_

_**Et puis…leurs retrouvailles ne sont pas prévues dans ce monde là…et certainement pas dans Spirale 2.**_

_**Après, vous faites ce que vous voulez de l'information…**_

_**Lol.**_

_**Y.**_

_**PS : Est-ce que Youte est assez dingue pour tuer Lord John Roxton aussi ! Nooon…Enfin, vous ai-je déjà dit que je n'aimais pas ce personnage ?**_

_**Woups…**_

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**SPIRALE**

_**PARTIE SECONDE: AU CŒUR DE LA TEMPÊTE. **_

**VI.**

**11 Octobre 1922.**

**Amérique du Sud. Le Plateau. Les Terres-Maudites. Village Lorus.**

Ce fut comme si elle se réveillait après une nuit beaucoup trop arrosée.

Sa conscience lui revint sans qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux. Sa poitrine et ses poumons la brûlaient, comme s'ils étaient emplis de lave en fusion.

Pourquoi?

Son corps était pris de vertiges, son esprit totalement vaporeux, et elle avait l'impression de tourner sur elle-même et de flotter dans une vague et étrange dimension. Rapidement son estomac se contracta et les nausées, violentes et douloureuses, arrivèrent, mais sa trop grande faiblesse ne lui permit pas de les libérer et elles se dissipèrent partiellement. Son cœur battait rapidement, régulièrement, et le bruit sourd de son sang résonnait puissamment à ses oreilles imperméables à tout autre bruit.

Elle avait froid. Elle était glacée.

Pourquoi?

Ses pensées étaient totalement embrumées et elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir ni à se souvenir. Qu'était-il arrivé?

La brûlure de ses poumons s'intensifia, coulant ensuite dans ses veines, emprisonnant son corps. Sa tête allait exploser. Elle sentit les larmes de douleur sur ses joues, nées de l'agonie qu'elle ressentait, et elles aussi lui semblèrent chaudes contre sa peau gelée. Était-elle en enfer?

Soudainement ses sens s'éclaircirent, et elle sentit les pierres froides sous elle, ses vêtements collés à sa peau par la sueur glacée et…autre chose.

Mais quoi?

Elle lutta pour ouvrir les yeux, mais rien ne lui obéissait. Avec un effort surhumain elle rassembla les pensées fugitives qui flottaient doucement dans le brouillard de son esprit.

Tout lui revint d'un seul coup.

Des images, violentes et brèves. Des sensations, confuses et brouillées. Puis la douleur soudaine, là, dans sa poitrine. Puis le noir complet. Puis plus rien.

Elle se souvint.

Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, elle ouvrit la bouche et prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène, trop grande pour son système respiratoire si figé. Ne respirait-elle pas avant!

Au même moment elle se redressa pour finir assise et fut prise d'une violente quinte de toux, la douleur l'empoignant dans son étau infernal. Sa vue était brouillée par ses larmes, sa gorge brûlante emprisonnée par ses sanglots et son corps totalement meurtri tremblait violemment. Elle avait froid.

Lorsqu'elle réussit à respirer plus régulièrement, et que l'oxygène nourrit de nouveau tous ses organes et son cerveau, elle parvint à se calmer un minimum et recouvrit le contrôle de ses sens. Elle posa son regard sur elle, et faillit vomir cette fois pour de bon. Son corps était trempé de sueur, ses vêtements totalement chiffonnés, déchirés et salis…et couverts de sang. Sa chemise qui avait été jadis d'une couleur blanche unie était à présent transpercée et rouge, presque uniformément au niveau de sa poitrine, et sa peau était recouverte de coulures de sang à présent coagulé.

De _son_ sang.

Passant une main tremblante sur la déchirure oblique de sa chemise, elle retrouva la même brèche dans son sous-vêtement. Mais aucune marque n'abîmait sa peau. La blessure mortelle avait totalement disparu, et la seule trace qu'elle avait été réelle était tout ce sang sur elle.

Un nouveau frisson de douleur et d'horreur l'ébranla.

Elle était morte.

Elle s'était sentie mourir lorsque ce maudit Prêtre l'avait poignardée, elle pouvait encore sentir la lame déchirer sa chaire et faire des dommages irréversibles dans son corps.

Elle était morte.

Et avait ressuscitée.

Des souvenirs furent invoqués par cette pensée, d'autres images, d'autres douleurs, d'autres réveils, la même terreur. Elle les bannit rapidement.

Enfin presque remise sous contrôle, Marguerite prit le temps d'observer pour la première fois ses alentours. Elle était sur une table de pierre, mais ce n'était pas l'autel sur lequel elle avait été tu---blessée, et cette pensée la rassura. C'était en plein air, la lumière était tamisée, comme à Londres le matin lorsqu'il allait pleuvoir, et une petite brume s'élevait ça et là, rappelant grandement l'atmosphère de la capitale anglaise qu'elle affectionnait tant.

Et il faisait froid. Non pas froid comme à Londres, mais la température plus basse de quelques degrés que celle qu'elle avait quotidiennement connue sur le Plateau la touchait particulièrement. Elle n'y était plus habituée, et son état accentuait ce changement. Le soleil manquait à l'appel ici. Mais où était-elle?

Elle se figea lorsqu'elle se rendit enfin compte de toutes les personnes, hommes, femmes et enfants, l'entourant et l'observant dans un silence palpable et irréel. Ils étaient des dizaines et des dizaines, cent voire même deux cents ou plus! Il y avait là certainement toute la population de cette mini-ville! Deux hommes, visiblement deux Anciens de part leurs cheveux gris et blancs et leurs vêtements, étaient légèrement en avant et la regardaient de la même manière que tous les autres.

Étant donné qu'ils ne semblaient bouger, Marguerite continua à se repérer. Elle était au centre d'un village ou d'une ville construite entièrement de pierre et de bois, et constituée de demeures établies de façon circulaire autour de la place. Ces maisons individuelles, séparées ou collées et de diverses tailles, étaient certainement reliées par rues et ruelles herbeuses. Plus loin tout autour elle pouvait discerner une haute muraille de pierre grise, des hommes et des femmes armés la gardaient et surveillaient les alentours, bien que leur attention semblait grandement sur Marguerite sur le moment. La place au centre, là où tous se trouvaient, était large et vaste. Quelques tables et établis y étaient installés ici et là, servant visiblement à fabriquer et poser des armes: sabres, épées, poignards, arcs, flèches, carquois, ceintures, haches,…toutes remarquables.

A certains endroits des constructions en immenses pierres blanches dominaient tout ceci, ressemblant grandement à des dolmens celtiques. Une immense et large colonne se trouvait à trois mètres derrière la table où s'était éveillée Marguerite. Il y avait également plus loin des cibles et des mannequins sans aucun doute destinés à l'entraînement. L'un dans l'autre ce village, ou cette cité, semblait plus évolué que ceux des autres peuples du Plateau, du moins pour ceux qui n'avaient pas bénéficié de l'influence de colons.

Marguerite reporta son attention sur tous les gens l'observant. Tous étaient habillés en couleurs sombres, le noir aux finitions d'argent revenait très souvent, certainement parce qu'il devait constituer l'emblème de ce peuple. Elle nota rapidement que peu d'adultes de 40-50 ans étaient présents et que tous, hommes ou femmes, semblaient égaux et étaient armés, même les jeunes de 15 ans ou plus. Pourtant Marguerite était et restait pleinement calme, elle sentait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre d'eux, comme si enfin elle pouvait…_comprendre_.

Beaucoup de ces gens avaient les cheveux noirs de jais, bruns ou châtains, mais contrairement à tous les amazoniens qu'elle avait vu jusqu'ici leur peau était pâle, comme la sienne ou celle qu'un britannique aurait. Levant les yeux vers le ciel bordé d'ombre, une ombre menaçante et irréelle, elle comprit que peu importait où elle se trouvait sur le Plateau, parce qu'elle _savait_ qu'elle était toujours sur ses terres, cet endroit ne bénéficiait pas du même soleil brillant que le reste de l'Amazonie, et ces gens s'étaient vraisemblablement adaptés autant dans leur type physique que dans leur vie au fil des siècles.

Une fois qu'elle fut certaine que tenter de se lever ne finirait pas par une chute inévitable, elle passa ses jambes sur le côté de la table et se redressa, notant que même si elle avait toujours sa ceinture elle avait bel et bien perdu son pistolet lorsque les Druides le lui avait pris et que son poignard manquait aussi à l'appel, certainement resté à la Treehouse, tout comme son fouet d'ailleurs. Son couteau ne lui servirait pas à grand chose. Cette pensée de la maison lui ramena ses amis en mémoire, mais elle savait qu'ils allaient bien, elle le sentait. Elle se _souvenait_.

Mais elle aurait tant aimé les avoir avec elle.

Brusquement, elle se sentit très seule.

Mal à l'aise devant tout ces regards prudents, émerveillées, gardés ou respectueux, elle s'éclaircit nerveusement la gorge.

« Bonjour. »

L'Ancien de droite, le visage calme et étrangement avenant, fit un pas vers elle. Toujours tremblante et prise de vertiges, Marguerite serait tombée s'il ne l'avait pas retenue, présentant une musculature étonnamment en forme pour quelqu'un de soixante années, voire plus.

« Doucement, Mademoiselle. » Lui dit-il d'une voix grave. Son langage ne lui était pas connu, mais Marguerite le traduisit aisément, les mots et leur sens se gravant rapidement dans son esprit. Il ressemblait beaucoup à celui des Druides qu'elle avait rencontré quelques heures auparavant dans un tout autre temps, avec des connotations celtiques, mais le langage avait sans conteste évolué au fil des siècles. Et contrairement à toutes les langues qu'elle avait ainsi décryptées, celle-ci lui semblait naturelle, douce, chaleureuse. Elle n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de s'appesantir sur cette curiosité. « Vous êtes encore secouée. Nous parlons votre langue assez bien, mais nous sommes plus à l'aise avec la nôtre, et il ne me semble pas que vous ayez de problème avec ça. Quel est votre nom, si vous permettez? »

Une fois que son malaise fut passé elle s'écarta légèrement du vieil homme.

« Merci. » Lui dit-elle doucement dans cette langue qui lui semblait si bizarrement familière. « Marguerite. Je m'appelle Marguerite. » Il lui semblait étrangement inutile de mentionner son nom de famille - du moins le dernier en date, comme si ici il était totalement déplacé, un mensonge irrespectueux qui n'avait pas sa place en ces lieux.

L'homme lui fit un sourire.

« De rien. Je me nomme Samos. Voici mon frère, Arus. C'est un honneur et un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Vous êtes la bienvenue parmi nous. Nous nous trouvons dans l'un des trois villages de cette zone. Nous sommes les Lorus, et nos cousins des deux autres villages et nous-mêmes sommes tous les descendants directs du peuple de la cité Lypsos. »

« Lypsos? » Demanda Marguerite sur un ton bas et clair. « Laissez-moi deviner. Le mystérieux quatrième royaume. Et où sommes-nous géographiquement? »

« Sur les Terres-Maudites infranchissables, derrière la Frontière de l'Ombre. Un portail vous a déposée dans les bois plus loin à l'Ouest. Vous étiez décédée. »

« Oui…hum…merci de m'avoir…accueillie dans de telles conditions d'inertie, je suppose. Ce ne semble pas vous déranger plus que ça. Ça arrive souvent dans le coin? »

« Jamais, bien sûr. Les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie. Mais c'était écrit. »

« Pardon? »

Il fit un signe vers la haute colonne de pierre derrière elle, et Marguerite se dirigea doucement vers le monument. Aussitôt qu'elle l'effleura du bout des doigts une lumière blanche entoura la roche et des signes apparurent, gravés tout le long de l'édifice. Marguerite lut la langue de Lypsos, et écarquilla les yeux à mesure de sa découverte de l'Histoire du Plateau, relatée dans son intégralité et d'un point de vue extraordinairement objectif. Elle avait enfin quelques réponses.

Mais quelles réponses!

Se retournant lentement, elle vit tous ces gens toujours entrain de l'observer, et elle savait à présent pourquoi.

Arus s'approcha d'elle.

« Vous êtes enfin de retour. »

Choquée par toute ces découvertes et par ces dernières expériences, Marguerite leva les yeux vers le ciel avant de gémir doucement.

« C'est un cauchemar. »

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	7. Sept

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**SPIRALE**

_**PARTIE SECONDE: AU CŒUR DE LA TEMPÊTE. **_

**VII.**

**22 Octobre 1922.**

**Amérique du Sud. Le Plateau. Les Hautes-Terres. La Treehouse. **

Le soleil se levait doucement au-dessus des Hautes-Terres.

Veronica soupira doucement, prit un tasse de thé et se dirigea vers le balcon où John Roxton s'était de nouveau réfugié.

Elle lui sourit en arrivant et s'assit à côté de lui, lui donnant sa tasse matinale.

« Merci, Veronica. »

« De rien. »

« Un beau jour s'annonce, hum? »

« Oui. Mais toujours sans aucune nouvelle d'elle. »

« Elle me manque. »

« Je sais. »

Cela faisait maintenant des jours que les deux hommes étaient de retour parmi eux. La semaine passée ils étaient partis à la recherche de quelconques traces pouvant les mettre sur la voie quant au sort de Marguerite. Tout ce qu'ils étaient parvenus à trouver avait été son revolver, près de la grotte aujourd'hui condamnée d'où Roxton et elle étaient sortis in extremis quelques mois plus tôt. Depuis cette découverte John était particulièrement silencieux et pensif, comme s'il avait une information de plus que les autres.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Veronica décida de lui parler de ce qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques jours.

« Tu sais, il y a quelques mois, lorsque Marguerite a été blessée par les esclavagistes... »

Tournant un regard sombre vers elle, Roxton sembla surpris que son amie ramène le sujet. Veronica avait toujours du mal à parler de ses quelques semaines et des quelques aventures qu'elle avait vécu exclusivement avec Finn et Marguerite. Il ne lui en voulait pas, il était normal qu'elle chérisse et garde ainsi ses souvenirs rien que pour elle, comme un trésor. C'était ce que lui-même faisait.

« Juste avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse, les dernières choses qu'elle a dites t'étaient destinées. Elle…elle ne savait pas si elle survivrait, et franchement j'avais vraiment peur qu'elle ne meure cette fois. » Sa voix se serra, autant à cause de ce que ce souvenir lui faisait ressentir de nouveau, qu'à cause des larmes qui emplirent ses yeux et sa gorge. Mais elle les ignora. « Alors elle m'a dit de te dire que…qu'elle t'aime, et…qu'elle te remercie. Je ne sais pas ce que ça peut apporter en ce moment, mais il me semblait juste que je te le dise. Et tu sais, elle ne cessait jamais de penser à toi. Elle passait beaucoup de temps dans ta chambre, comme tu le fais toi-même dans la sienne ces temps-ci. Et je sais qu'importe où elle soit en ce moment, elle pense à toi. »

Avec ces derniers mots elle partit, et ne vit pas le doux sourire qui accompagna l'unique larme sur le visage de son ami.

La jeune femme se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de Marguerite et commença à faire le ménage, comme elle l'avait fait pour celles des hommes durant leurs mois d'absence pour qu'elles soient prêtes pour leur retour.

Elle sourit face aux pierres précieuses qu'elle trouva ça et là, et rangea tous les vêtements qu'elle trouva, secouant la tête. Son visage devint mélancolique lorsqu'elle effleura le fouet noir qui reposait par terre aux côtés de la malle. Elle n'était encore jamais parvenue à maîtriser cette arme traîtresse sans risquer de blesser ou de détruire tout ce qui était à sa portée, et Marguerite n'était plus ici pour l'entraîner, tout comme elle-même n'était plus à ses côtés pour la corriger dans ses prises au corps à corps ou dans son maintien lorsqu'elle lançait un couteau. A présent les séances d'entraînement entre les trois femmes n'existeraient jamais plus.

Secouant la tête pour se reprendre elle s'évertua ensuite à faire le lit, fredonnant doucement, avant de se figer quelques instants plus tard alors qu'elle finissait d'engager le dernier coin. Son pied venait de buter quelque chose au sol sous le meuble. Veronica cessa ce qu'elle était après faire et ramassa l'épais carnet aux coins racornis avant de s'asseoir sur le lit, curieuse quant à ce qu'elle tenait, ne l'ayant jamais vu auparavant.

Elle savait que Marguerite écrivait quelque fois dans son journal, mais que ça lui arrivait rarement. Et ce n'était pas celui-ci.

De toute évidence ce livre avait déjà quelques années, voire quelques décennies derrière lui, et quelques aventures aussi. Elle l'ouvrit pour découvrir des pages et des pages de notes variées, la plupart étant des notes scientifiques, techniques, politiques, anthropologiques, linguistiques, parfois personnelles…Vues l'état des premières pages et l'écriture moins fines certaines devaient dater de bien des années. Marguerite devait tenir ce journal depuis son enfance.

Elle découvrit aussi vers la fin, après toutes les feuilles encore vierges, des pages contenant des lignes, chacune en une langue différente, et elle regarda avec étonnement tous ces différents langages et différents alphabets. La toute première phrase était anglaise, et semblait avoir été écrite bien des années auparavant: « _La vie n'est qu'un jeu mortel, et un jour j'y excellerai, et serai au-dessus d'eux tous, plus cultivée, rusée et plus riche. » _Ligne après ligne, les langues défilaient et se suivaient. Peut-être que chacune d'entre elles répétaient sans cesse la même phrase? Il s'agirait alors d'une sorte de répertoire et de compte, pour garder une trace de toutes les connaissance linguistiques qu'elle avait accumulé dans sa vie. D'ailleurs quelques unes des dernières étaient en Zanga, en Jorkan ou en d'autres langages de différents peuples du Plateau, et il y avait même là des runes et des symboles qu'elle ne pouvait déchiffrer mais qu'elle était certaine d'avoir déjà vu ces dernières années lors de leurs aventures. Et vu le Zanga et le Jorkan, qu'elle savait lire, il s'agissait bien toujours de la même phrase.

Subjuguée mais pas vraiment étonnée, elle découvrit qu'il y avait ici des dizaines et des dizaines de langues, langages et codes différents. Et Marguerite devaient tous les comprendre.

Veronica feuilleta le carnet, lisant quelques mots ça et là.

« Veronica? » Demanda doucement Ned en entrant. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

« Oh, juste un peu de ménage. Je suis tombée sur ça. »

Elle lui tendit le carnet puis se leva pour continuer sa tâche. A son tour, Malone le feuilleta et se stoppa à la toute dernière page. Trois dates y étaient écrites. Simplement trois dates, les unes en-dessous des autres. Par l'apparence des premières il devina que Marguerite avait dû être très jeune lorsqu'elle les avait mises sur papier. Les lettres étaient moins fines que celles qui composaient son écriture actuelle.

Penser à son amie disparue lui rappela combien leur famille semblait terne sans elle. Il soupira et posa le carnet sur le lit à côté de lui, et ce faisant ses doigts effleurèrent les lignes. Sa respiration se bloqua lorsqu'il ressentit cette sensation caractéristique et glacée qui accompagnait son plongeon dans une vision.

_**VISION**_

_**29 Novembre 1895.**_

_**Europe. Angleterre. Près d'Oxford. Internat privé pour filles Sainte Marie-Elizabeth. **_

_« Allez, je suis certaine qu'elle sait même pas! » Ricana une fille d'environ 12 ans, brune aux yeux sombres._

_« Tu parles, Jeanne, qu'est-ce qu'elle en saurait? Je suis sûre qu'elle n'est jamais sortie d'ici! » Affirma une autre fille de 10 ans avec un petit ricanement._

_Toutes les deux et cinq autres camarades se tenaient sur un petit ponton de bois qui s'avançait sur un lac. Les alentours étaient boisés et très calmes, et il était simple de deviner qu'il ne faisait pas du tout chaud. L'hiver s'était déjà bien installé, et toutes les filles avaient de grosses vestes par-dessus leur robe. De la fine vapeur blanche s'échappait de leurs lèvres lorsqu'elles parlaient._

_Toutes étaient face à une autre petite fille, seule devant le groupe et dos au lac. Elle devait avoir six ans, pas plus, et était donc plus jeune que les sept autres. Portées par la brise glacée quelques boucles noires flottaient devant son visage, et ses grands yeux clairs et changeants étaient fixés les autres filles avec une inquiétude, une tristesse et une colère qu'elle n'arrivait pas tout à fait à dissimuler._

_« Alors, Margot? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? »_

_« Ouais, parle un peu. Tu as bien une langue, non? Ou alors on te la prise à ta naissance. C'est peut-être pour ça que personne ne vient jamais te voir. » _

_« De toute façon personne n'attend grand chose de toi. Qui pourrait attendre quelque chose d'une Sans-nom? »_

_« J'ai un nom! » Répliqua sèchement la fillette en face d'elle._

_« Oh, mais elle parle! » Fit une autre fille blonde de 12 ans, alors que ses camarades ricanèrent. « Tu n'as pas de nom, Margot. Les deux personnes assez généreuses pour t'adopter et te placer ici n'ont pas besoin que tu entaches le leur. Les gens comme toi ça ne mérite rien. »_

_Les filles rirent et s'avancèrent de nouveau, contraignant leur cadette à faire un pas en arrière sur le ponton humide. Elle se retrouva à la limite de la plate-forme de bois et jeta un regard anxieux aux eaux grises et froides du profond lac qui s'écoulait sous le ponton et derrière elle. Les autres filles le notèrent et l'une d'entre elles eut un sourire narquois._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Margot? Tu as peur de l'eau? »_

_« Ouh, Clarence, peut-être que les Sans-noms ça coule à pic? » Répliqua Jeanne, du même âge que les deux autres qui menaient la scène, et du haut de leurs 12 ans elles étaient les plus âgées du groupe._

_« Alors, Marguerite? »_

_L'autre enfant se contenta de leur envoyer un regard froid, mais pour Malone il était facile de lire dans son expression l'anxiété et la souffrance que faisaient naître les tourments que lui imposaient les autres filles dans leurs moqueries._

_La blonde s'approcha et lui donna une petite tape à l'épaule._

_« Fais attention à ne pas tomber, on ne sait pas ce qui peut se cacher là-dessous. »_

_« Arrête, Isabel. Elle va avoir des cauchemars! » Lui dit Jeanne d'un air ironique._

_« Eh. » Répliqua la petite brune au regard vert, la dernière du trio, celle qui s'appelait Clarence. Elle aussi donna un petit coup à l'épaule de Marguerite, qui se trouva alors très près du bord. « Tu ne dis toujours rien? Terrifiée par l'eau? Tes parents ne t'ont pas appris à nager? Oups, c'est vrai que tu n'en as pas. D'ailleurs, personne n'est jamais venu te chercher pour les vacances d'été. »_

_Encore une fois, les plus jeunes ricanèrent, et Marguerite se contenta de lancer un regard noir à ses aînées et à ses camarades._

_« D'ailleurs si tu te souviens bien, Clarence, Sœur Marie-Helen la punit toujours, mais jamais pour la corvée de vaisselle. De toute façon elle ne vaudra jamais rien. »_

_« Je vaudrai toujours plus que toi. » Répliqua avec acidité la petite Marguerite à Isabel. _

_Celle-ci se tourna soudainement vers elle._

_« Ah oui? Tu crois? Tu n'as pas de nom, tu n'as rien. Personne ne se soucie de toi et personne ne t'aimera jamais. Tu n'es absolument personne. Moi j'ai un père, une mère, un frère et toute une famille. J'ai un nom. Et nous avons beaucoup d'argent, une grande maison, j'ai tout ce que je veux, des choses que tu ne connais même pas. Tu ne seras jamais personne. »_

_Bien que quelques larmes se formèrent dans le regard de Marguerite, elle garda la tête haute et ses yeux brillèrent soudainement de colère._

_« Ta famille t'achète certainement tout ce que tu veux pour que tu restes dans ta chambre et qu'ainsi tu ne parles pas devant leurs amis, sinon ils pourraient découvrir à quel point tu es stupide et une pauvre idiote. » _

_Les mots bas mais parfaitement audibles de Marguerite stupéfièrent tout le monde, et les sept filles se turent, visiblement surprises par cette réplique inhabituelle et inattendue. Les plus jeunes eurent un faible rire derrière les trois aînées de 12 ans, et Isabel parut grandement vexée. _

_Elle poussa de nouveau légèrement Marguerite qui garda son équilibre de justesse._

_« Pour quelqu'un qui n'est rien et qui est d'ordinaire presque muet tu parles un peu trop soudainement. Mes parents m'ont dit qu'on t'avait abandonnée comme un simple objet dont on ne voudrait pas. Ce n'est pas étonnant. Qui pourrait bien vouloir de toi? » _

_Elle poussa de nouveau un petit peu Marguerite, et dans sa colère, trop absorbée par ses mots et son désir de regagner son prestige face à ses camarades, Isabel ne se rendit même pas compte que les autres filles s'étaient faites plus silencieuses. Les yeux de Clarence brillèrent d'une soudaine appréhension lorsqu'elle vit à quel point Marguerite était au ras du bord. _

_« Isabel. » Fit-elle doucement._

_Mais son amie ne fit pas attention à elle et continua._

_« Alors? Tu ne dis plus grand chose, l'orpheline. » De nouveau elle donna un petit coup à l'autre fille._

_Cette fois-ci ce fut Jeanne qui commença à être gagnée par l'angoisse._

_« Isabel. »_

_Mais la fille les ignora._

_Ouvrant la bouche pour continuer, Isabel poussa de nouveau Marguerite qui ne put plus maintenir son équilibre et glissa sur le bois humide, tombant dans l'eau glacée derrière elle._

_Certaines eurent un petit cri, d'autres gloussèrent. La blonde eut un sourire narquois, Jeanne parut partagée, mais Clarence s'avança vers le bord, anxieuse. Il y eut quelques éclaboussures lorsque Marguerite remonta un instant à la surface, se débattant pour y rester. Mais elle recoula rapidement._

_« Idiote! » Fit anxieusement Clarence à Isabel derrière son dos. « Elle ne sait pas nager, et elle n'a pas pied! »_

_Les autres filles avaient aussi cessé de rire et regardaient leurs trois aînées, soudainement plus calmes. Jeanne observa la surface trouble et ondulée de l'eau, les yeux brillants._

_« Elle va bien finir par remonter. »_

_« Et comment? Elle est bien plus petite que nous et nous n'avons pas pieds ici! »_

_« C'est pas ma faute! Elle m'a provoquée! Elle est même pas capable de tenir debout. »_

_« Ca va être l'heure du dîner. » Murmura anxieusement une fille d'environ neuf ans. _

_« Il faut qu'on y aille. Il ne faut pas que quelqu'un nous trouve ici. Il nous est interdit de venir si près du lac. » Dit Jeanne, observant la surface de l'eau. _

_« Isabel, tu l'as tuée! »_

_« Quoi? Mais si tu es si anxieuse pour la vie de cette Sans-nom, Clarence, tu n'as qu'à plonger pour la sauver! »_

_Clarence lui jeta un regard glacé._

_« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. On rentre. Personne n'est venue ici ce soir. Nous jouions toutes vers les bois. Aucune de nous n'a vu Marguerite cet après-midi. Ils ne s'étonneront pas plus en la retrouvant ici. Depuis deux ans elle n'a cessé de s'attirer des problèmes en brisant les règles. »_

_Isabel partit, rapidement suivie des autres. Clarence jeta un regard hanté vers le lac._

_« Clarence? Tu viens? » L'appela anxieusement Jeanne._

_« C'est notre faute. »_

_« On a pas fait exprès. On s'amusait, c'est tout. C'était un accident. Personne n'aura besoin de le savoir. Allez, mes parents me tueraient s'ils apprenaient que j'ai désobéis au règlement. Et tu sais ce qui arrive à celles qui désobéissent. »_

_L'autre fille envoya un regard incrédule vers son amie._

_« Le règlement? C'est tout ce qui t'inquiète? »_

_« Personne ne se souciait de cette fille. C'est une Sans-nom, une orpheline. Elle n'avait ni famille, ni amie. C'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait la pleurer ou enquêter. Même ses parents adoptifs se fichent d'elle, ça doit pas être pour rien. Bientôt personne ne s'en souviendra.» Elle se balança nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre, évitant visiblement de regarder vers le lac « Viens! »_

_Jeanne partit rapidement. Avant de la suivre Clarence regarda une dernière fois l'étendue d'eau plus loin, frissonnant autant du froid que de ses sentiments._

_« Moi je m'en souviendrai. » Murmura t-elle avant de suivre ses amis._

_Malone crut que la vision allait se stopper là lorsque tout devint noir, mais il se retrouva au même endroit, sur une rive du lac. Observant autour de lui, complètement incrédule et choqué, il vit un corps plus loin au bord de l'eau et se dirigea vers lui._

_Il s'agissait de Marguerite. Elle était complètement trempée, sa peau était très pâle et ses lèvres bleues. Quelques égratignures étaient visibles sur sa chaire. Elle ne respirait plus. _

_Il avait devant lui un cadavre, craché il ne savait comment des eaux du lac. Elle s'était noyée._

_Il aurait été bien incapable de dire combien de temps s'était écoulé, mais il faisait encore jour lorsque soudainement une fine lueur dorée entoura le corps de la fillette. Ses lèvres reprirent des couleurs, mais sa peau resta encore très pâle. Ses quelques égratignures disparurent, ne laissant que le sang qu'elles avaient versées pour seul témoin de leur existence. _

_Tout à coup le corps se cabra et il l'entendit prendre une respiration brusque. Elle retomba sur le côté, vomissant une trombe d'eau et de sang, toussant et respirant par intermittence. _

_Fasciné malgré lui, Malone observa ce phénomène de réanimation, son cœur se serrant face aux différentes réactions de la fillette de nouveau bien vivante devant lui. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de recracher ce qu'elle avait dans les poumons et de tousser, elle lança des regards frénétiques vers le lac, le ponton, l'eau et tout autour d'elle, puis sembla prendre conscience de ce qu'il s'était passé, les souvenirs lui revenant certainement. Tremblant violemment et visiblement en proie à une douleur atroce, elle sanglotait, recroquevillée sur elle-même._

_Ce ne fut que bien des minutes plus tard qu'elle réussit enfin à cesser ses larmes et à se remettre faiblement debout, alors que le soleil commençait sa descente dans le ciel gris d'Angleterre._

_Finalement Marguerite avança doucement, toujours choquée, tremblante et mouillée, vers le parc puis vers l'imposant internat._

_D'une petite main tremblante elle frappa à la lourde porte en bois._

_Un homme d'environ 50 ans lui ouvrit. Il soupira en la voyant, avant de prendre une expression stupéfaite. En effet, les vêtements ainsi trempés, sales et déchirés et à quelques endroits même légèrement tâchés de sang, le visage pâle, le corps tremblant, la petite fille n'était pas vraiment belle à voir. Il la fit entrer et ferma la porte derrière elle._

_« Les Sœurs vous ont cherchée partout. Vous allez encore avoir des ennuis. Mais où est-ce que vous êtes allée? Vous êtes tombée dans le lac? » Il soupira et avança dans les couloirs, s'assurant que l'enfant le suivait. « Sœur Marie-Patrick va encore nous faire une crise de colère en vous voyant ainsi. »_

_Il ouvrit une double porte et ils pénétrèrent dans la salle à manger. Trois longues tables accueillaient les jeunes pensionnaires, tandis qu'une plus petite était destinée aux Sœurs. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent à leur approche, et l'homme s'y dirigea vers les Sœurs, tandis que Marguerite resta vers les portes._

_Plus loin, les sept filles qui étaient au lac pâlirent soudainement, l'une d'elle laissa même tomber sa cuillère. Isabel et Jeanne observèrent avec terreur Marguerite de la tête aux pieds, étant visiblement persuadées de voir un fantôme ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Marguerite leur envoya un regard insondable qui se glaça lorsqu'elle le posa sur la blonde. Jeanne s'empêchait visiblement de laisser échapper ses larmes. Clarence avait baissé la tête, évitant de rencontrer le regard clair de sa cadette._

_Le contact fut rompu lorsqu'une Sœur s'avança d'un pas enragé vers Marguerite, la prit par le bras brusquement et la sortit ainsi en commençant à la disputer d'une voix sèche, l'emmenant se faire corriger._

_Malone fut de nouveau envoyé un peu plus tard. Il se trouvait visiblement dans une cellule d'isolement, une minuscule pièce sombre, sans fenêtre, avec un simple lit et un crucifix au mur. D'ailleurs c'était à peu près tout ce qu'elle pouvait contenir. Marguerite était assise dans le coin de son lit, recroquevillée contre le mur, une simple bougie l'allumant. Elle était sèche et changée en une chemise de nuit blanche, et Ned nota que ses mains étaient blessées. Il sut tout de suite qu'elles avaient dû subir des coups de règles en bois, une punition corporelle souvent employée, mais à ce qu'il savait rarement pour les enfants de familles riches. La petite grimaça lorsqu'elle referma doucement son poing gauche, serrant ainsi le petit cœur en or qu'elle tenait. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et elle se murmura des mots que Malone ne comprit pas._

_Il sursauta en même temps qu'elle en entendant le bruit derrière la porte de bois verrouillée. Il était visiblement assez tard dans la nuit, et aucun bruit n'avait transpiré jusqu'à présent._

_Doucement et avec un petit grincement, la porte de bois fut poussée, et Marguerite se tendit, séchant rapidement ses larmes et observant l'entrée d'un regard apeuré et prudent._

_Habillée d'une robe de chambre sombre et tenant une chandelle, la jeune Clarence observa tout aussi prudemment la petite cellule, et fut visiblement surprise de la trouver allumée et de rencontrer le regard de Marguerite. Elle n'avança pas, visiblement nerveuse. _

_« Je… » Murmura t-elle avec hésitation. « J'ai pris les clés en bas. »_

_Marguerite, toujours recroquevillée contre le mur, ne bougea pas et resta figée, son regard prudent posé sur la jeune adolescente._

_Celle-ci lança un regard anxieux derrière son épaule, visiblement apeurée à l'idée de se faire prendre, récupéra les clés de sur la serrure et entra en refermant la porte derrière elle. Figée par la peur et la nervosité, Clarence avait visiblement du mal à déposer ses yeux verts sur Marguerite. _

_« J'arrivais pas à dormir. Les filles…elles disent que tu es un démon, maudit et envoyé par l'enfer. »_

_A ces mots, Marguerite se tendit davantage, et se recroquevilla un peu. Malone observa la scène curieusement, se demandant où voulait en venir l'autre fille._

_« Je ne sais pas…comment tu as fait pour…pour sortir du lac, ou même si tu es morte ou non. Mais…mais je crois que peut-être que si tu en es revenue, c'est parce que le Seigneur nous donne une seconde chance, ou veut nous montrer quelque chose. Alors…alors je voulais te dire que j'étais désolée, pour ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure. Et pour les choses que je t'ai dites et faites, que ce soit aujourd'hui ou durant ces dernières années. Et que je…je ne voulais pas que tu tombes dans l'eau. Et je suis désolée de t'avoir laissée là-bas. »_

_Visiblement assez surprise et confuse par la tournure des choses, Marguerite se contenta de l'observer, mettant Clarence davantage mal à l'aise et nerveuse._

_« Mes parents ne…seraient pas fiers de moi s'ils savaient ce que j'ai fait. Ils n'apprécieraient pas que je m'en sois prise à une fille qui a six années de moins que moi. Tu sais…hum…ce sont de nouveaux riches. Les filles ne le savent pas, qu'ils n'ont pas toujours fait partie de la haute-société, je veux dire. Ils n'ont pas toujours eu une vie aussi simple et aisée. Alors ils seraient pas contents. Et je ne suis pas fière de moi non plus, et de ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi. »_

_Elle n'avait toujours pas avancé, mais elle était visiblement un peu pus détendue et observait à présent Marguerite sans détourner le regard. _

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là? » Demanda soudainement la plus jeune d'une voix neutre, l'expression détachée._

_« Je t'ai apporté ça. »_

_Clarence déposa une serviette contenant du pain et un pomme sur le petit lit bancal. Marguerite jeta un coup d'œil à la nourriture avant de reporter son regard insondable sur l'autre fille._

_« Je sais que tu as été privée de repas. »_

_« Pas été la première fois, ne sera pas la dernière. » Fit simplement Marguerite, en bougeant légèrement._

_Le mouvement attira le regard de Clarence vers ses mains._

_« Tu as mal? »_

_« Je ne sentirai rien dans quelques jours. » Répliqua la plus petite de son ton toujours détaché et presque murmuré, sûre d'elle, parlant en personne d'expérience._

_Clarence l'observa nerveusement, puis croisa les bras._

_« Tu n'as jamais été très bavarde. »_

_« Vrai. »_

_« Hum. Je suppose aussi, que je ne t'ai jamais parlé. Peut-être que le Seigneur m'offre une occasion. »_

_Marguerite leva les yeux au ciel, démontrant une sorte d'insolence, de confiance qu'elle garderait toute sa vie._

_« Je ne crois pas en dieu. »_

_Le regard brillant, Clarence parut stupéfiée._

_« Ah bon? Alors comment tu expliques ce qu'il t'est arrivé? »_

_« Et qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé? »_

_« Je n'en sais rien. Et toi? »_

_Les yeux verts de Clarence se plongèrent dans ceux de sa cadette, et Marguerite détourna soudainement un regard trop brillant, un frisson parcourant son corps._

_« Ca va? »_

_« Oui. » Répondit-elle. « Je suppose que dès que j'en aurai l'occasion, il faudra que j'apprenne à nager. »_

_Surprise par cette ironie détachée, Clarence eut un petit sourire._

_« Ca s'apprend vite. »_

_« Pas assez. » Murmura Marguerite en évitant de rencontrer le regard de sa camarade. _

_Soudainement mal à l'aise, Clarence se tourna nerveusement vers la porte._

_« Je ferais bien d'y aller. Il faut encore que je ramène la clé où je l'ai prise. »_

_« Si tu te fais attraper, tu auras des ennuis. »_

_« Je sais. » Dit Clarence en ouvrant la porte._

_« Eh. » L'appela doucement Marguerite avant qu'elle ne parte. « Passe par le couloir Est. A cette heure-ci c'est Sœur Marie-Helen qui fait sa ronde. Et elle n'y va jamais. »_

_Surprise, Clarence acquiesça._

_« Ok. Je…merci. Bonne nuit. »_

_Elle sortit, ferma et verrouilla la porte. _

_Marguerite resta un instant immobile avant de tendre une main vers le pain et de le manger en silence, les yeux dans le vague._

_**FIN DE LA VISION**_

En revenant à lui, il se rendit compte que Veronica le secouait et l'appelait d'un voix stridente et apeurée.

« Ned! Ned! »

« Je…ça va…Veronica. »

« Oh, ne me fais plus jamais ça! » Elle l'embrassa et mit ses mains sur son front, ses joues, vérifiant que tout allait bien. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé! »

« J'ai eu une vision. » Dit Malone, ayant reprit son souffle. « En touchant le carnet, ces dates là. »

Jetant un coup d'œil à la page qu'il lui montrait, Veronica fronça les sourcils.

« Une vision? Du passé? »

« Oui. Sur Marguerite. 1895. Elle était mignonne. » Finit-il avec un petit sourire.

Mais Veronica était toujours perplexe.

« Mais…ton sixième sens est basé sur la mort. »

Se souvenant de la scène dont il avait été témoin, Malone perdit immédiatement son sourire.

« Oui. »

« Quoi? Ned, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Ecoute, je ne prétend pas comprendre ou quoi que ce soit, mais ce que j'ai vu est impossible, et pourtant je n'ai jamais fait d'erreur! »

« Explique-moi. »

« Marguerite avait 6 ans. Elle était dans un internant privé pour jeunes filles. Avec des Sœurs et des camarades atroces. Les autres filles l'avaient bloquée au bout d'un ponton sur un lac où elles n'avaient pas le droit d'aller. Elles…elles l'ennuyaient, lui disaient d'horribles choses sur son statut d'enfant adoptée et orpheline de naissance. Il y avait ces trois filles surtout, les plus vieilles, trois pestes de riches de 12 ans. Les cinq autres étaient plus en arrière et semblaient plus jeunes. »

Veronica fit la grimace, ses yeux brillant des colère.

« C'est difficilement équitable, à sept contre une plus jeune! »

Souriant légèrement devant l'indignation de la jeune femme, il continua.

« Marguerite ne parlait pas beaucoup et ne se défendait pas, mais lorsque ça allait trop loin, crois-moi elle savait utiliser sa langue acérée! Ca a dégénéré et l'une des filles a fait tomber Marguerite dans l'eau glacée. Elle ne savait pas nager. »

« Mais l'une d'entre elles est bien allée la récupérer, non? »

« Veronica, les choses sont différentes en Europe que dans la jungle. Les petites filles ne plongent pas dans l'eau glacée d'un lac en plein hiver alors qu'elles n'ont même pas le droit de s'y trouver. De plus peu savent comment ramener quelqu'un vers le bord sans couler avec lui. »

« Elles sont juste…parties! Les pestes! »

« Veronica…Marguerite n'est pas remontée…elle s'est noyée. »

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

« Ned, c'est impossible. Marguerite a grandi, nous la connaissons bien. Elle a forcément survécu. »

« Non. » Protesta t-il, lui-même choqué de ce qu'il avait vu. « Tu ne comprends pas. Elles l'ont tuée, elle s'est noyée. Veronica, j'ai vu son cadavre. Elle ne respirait pas, ses lèvres étaient bleues, sa peau pâle. Même si elle avait survécu à l'eau, ce qu'elle n'a pas fait, elle aurait succombée à l'hypothermie. Elle était morte. »

« Mais- »

« Après il y a eu cette petite lumière dorée, et boom, elle a…ressuscité. Elle s'est mise à recracher des litres d'eau et du sang aussi, ses autres blessures ont disparu, elle tremblait, mais elle était de nouveau vivante. »

S'asseyant à côté de lui, Veronica était partagée entre le choc et le scepticisme.

« Et après? Tu as vu ce qu'il s'était passé? »

« Elle s'est relevée, et elle est retournée à l'internat. Les autres filles ont vraiment eu un choc en la voyant arriver. Les Sœurs n'ont même pas posé de questions. Elles l'ont violentée puis l'ont enfermée. Et ça ne semblait pas être la première fois. »

« Tu penses que c'est vrai? »

« Je…je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas plus que toi. Mais ce que j'ai ressenti provenant d'elle m'a semblé bien réel. »

Soudainement Veronica eut un petit rire, qui n'avait vraiment rien de bien joyeux.

« Quoi? »

« Non, rien. C'est juste que…pas étonnant que Marguerite n'a jamais voulu nous parler de son enfance. »

« Hum. »

Le silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? »

« Je ne sais pas, Ned. Mais ce que tu as vu me semble totalement impossible. Nous devrions éviter d'en parler à Roxton et à Challenger pour le moment, le temps que nous en sachions plus. »

« Ouais, tu as raison. »

« Je vais faire à manger, tu me rejoins? »

« Ok. »

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres et sortit.

Malone reprit prudemment le carnet et le referma, avant de partir à son tour, jetant un dernier regard à la chambre inoccupée.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	8. Huit

_**Merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé des mots pour cette seconde partie de la trilogie! J'ai adore vos diverses réactions. Lol!**_

_**Voici le dernier chapitre de "Spirale II: Au Coeur de la Tempête"!**_

_**La dernière partie de cette petite saga s'intitulera « Spirale III : Derniers orages. », et apparaîtra sur le site très prochainement !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Y.**_

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**SPIRALE**

_**PARTIE SECONDE: AU CŒUR DE LA TEMPÊTE. **_

**VIII.**

**20 Décembre 1922.**

**Amérique du Sud. Le Plateau. Les Terres-Maudites. **

Sentant le danger approcher, Marguerite dégaina son épée et prit son fouet dans un mouvement aussi fluide et discret que silencieux et rapide. Elle se plaça dos à un tronc et laissa son regard vagabonder au milieu des arbres des bois, ses yeux pleinement habitués à l'ombre de ces terres après des semaines de vie dans les environs.

Elle avait vécu tout ce temps parmi les Lorus, et était également avec ses nouveaux compagnons aller visiter les Yareks et les Varlaïs. Les deux autres villages étaient identiques au premier, et les gens se comportaient de la même manière. Tous étaient entraînés dès leur plus jeune âge au maniement de toutes les armes et étaient pleinement éduqués dans beaucoup de disciplines, y compris l'art des Mages. Oh, ils ne faisaient rien d'aussi surprenant que Merlin l'enchanteur dans ce stupide conte enfantin sur le roi Arthur, mais ils avaient bel et bien une sagesse surnaturelle, des sens très développés, une habileté à la limite de l'impossible, des intuitions prémonitoires, des pressentiments et certains des plus puissants avaient même une rapidité et une agilité surnaturelles, voire même un contrôle partiel et bref de certains éléments.

Pendant toutes ces dernières semaines, les Lorus, surtout Emrald, sa sœur Brynn et leur ami âgé de 40 ans Jaris, avaient formé Marguerite au maniement de leurs armes. Les séances qu'elle avait eu avec Veronica et Finn l'avaient grandement aidée et avancée. Elle ne s'était arrêtée de s'entraîner jusqu'à l'épuisement que lorsqu'elle avait évalué qu'elle pourrait s'engager seule dans un combat et en sortir sans une égratignure. A présent, elle pourrait certainement prendre John ou Veronica à l'épée sans problème.

Mais les cinq Anciens et les quatre autres Hauts Mages (tous villages confondus) l'avaient aussi formée dans leur savoir et celui des Mages. Et à présent qu'elle savait ce qu'elle était, une réincarnation d'une Grande Prêtresse de leur peuple décédée 900 ans plus tôt, elle avait aussi appris à comprendre et à se servir de ce qu'il se passait en elle. Et c'était également pour cela qu'elle s'était élevée au rang de Haut Mage en seulement quelques semaines.

Leur formation hiérarchique au niveau du commandement était assez semblable à celui militaire de son monde d'origine, et se résumait à trois grades: les Mages (c'était à dire pratiquement tous les Lypsosiens), les Capitaines qui étaient des Guerriers remarquables et des Mages de haut niveau, capables de rapidité et d'agilité surnaturelles mais temporaires (ils étaient en moyenne 5 ou 6 par villages, les grandes lignées descendantes des Grands Prêtres s'étant presque toutes éteintes) , et les Hauts Mages, qui se résumaient aux cinq Anciens des trois villages (Arus et Samos pour les Lorus, Zoera pour les Yareks et Arman et Iris pour les Varlaïs) et à cinq autres personnes particulièrement douées et puissantes, dont Marguerite. Sur une population d'environ 700 individus, ce n'était pas beaucoup. Pour un tel peuple et en considérant leur nombre de jadis, les Lypsosiens étaient très peu et n'avaient pas grande espérance de vie dans cet environnement mortel, et beaucoup de leurs lignées les plus importantes ou celles descendants des grandes Lignées Magiques de Sages s'étaient éteintes, décimées au fil des siècles, ou alors étaient très appauvries. Tous ceux en ayant le potentiel étaient Capitaines, les plus vieux et puissants d'entre eux passaient Hauts Mages en temps voulu, puis plus tard, s'ils étaient toujours de ce monde et avaient atteint la sagesse requise, devenaient Anciens de leur peuple. Pour environ 700 personnes, il n'y en avait que neuf, plus Marguerite.

Autant dire que si ça continuait ainsi, les Descendants du royaume de Lypsos n'existeraient plus dans quelques siècles, voire peut-être moins, et auraient de graves problèmes de consanguinité bien avant. Et ils le savaient tout aussi bien que Marguerite.

Le savoir de Morrigan était en elle, aussi bien ses connaissances et capacités guerrières que celles magiques ou humaines. Et plus les jours passaient, plus Marguerite en apprenait. Oh, elle était loin d'avoir la puissance de cette femme, ni ses pouvoirs mis à part les quelques dons qu'elle avait depuis sa naissance et surtout depuis sa venue sur le Plateau. Sauf bien entendu lorsqu'elle l'invoquait. C'était des choses que lui avaient enseignées Arus et Samos, et lorsqu'elle le faisait elle avait les pleines capacités de Morrigan mais pour une durée limitée, à peine quelques minutes. Si étant Mage elle avait à présent appris à accepter ses dons et à les maîtriser, pouvant ainsi accroître ses sens et sa rapidité à un niveau surhumain, avec la puissance de Morrigan elle pouvait se déplacer si rapidement qu'un œil humain ou même animal ne pouvait pas suivre ses mouvements et ne voyait qu'une forme trouble. Elle acquérait aussi pendant ces quelques minutes une force surhumaine, et elle avait pleinement l'impression de fusionner avec l'essence de Morrigan, comme si l'âme même de cette femme se mariait avec la sienne très provisoirement. Il lui était même arrivé de traverser un incendie lors d'un de ces moments.

A présent elle recherchait encore quelques réponses, même si elle en avait eu beaucoup ces derniers mois. Mais elle sentait que bientôt elle finirait par enfin avoir ce qu'elle souhaitait, et elle pourrait alors reprendre une vie plus…normale.

Mais pour le moment elle avançait seule à travers les bois dans le but de rejoindre le village des Varlaïs pour aller voir une amie.

Elle était entièrement habillée en noir, des signes argents ornant le tissu d'une extraordinaire qualité vu l'environnement. Un arc parfait en bois sombre et un carquois emplis de flèches solides aux pointes d'argent reposaient confortablement contre son dos. Son épée n'était pas vraiment son premier choix d'arme, et elle n'aimait pas l'avoir à sa ceinture, bien que les excellents fabricants Lypsosiens faisaient de l'excellent travail en les rendant très légères. Elle préférait de loin son arc, son fouet et au besoin son long poignard, mais bon, ils avaient insisté. En tant qu'élue, réincarnation de l'une des leurs et invitée, en tant qu'amie aussi, ils l'estimaient beaucoup et souhaitait la protéger (ce qui avait une forte tendance à l'agacer), et Marguerite était elle-même surprise d'à quel point elle s'était faite à la vie de ce peuple et à ses membres. Elle s'entendait avec la plupart de ceux qu'elle connaissait, elle avait de longues discussions avec quelques uns et ils partageaient beaucoup d'informations. De tous les endroits du Plateau, ou même de la planète, qu'elle avait visité c'était la première fois qu'un lieu la tranquillisait autant et lui donnait l'impression d'être chez elle, parmi les siens. La Treehouse ne lui donnait pas cet effet là, pas si ses amis n'étaient pas présents. Et pourtant elle qui s'était souvent plainte des Hautes-Terres, elles lui sembleraient être un lieu de vacances comparées à ces contrées qui portaient fort bien leur nom.

Peut-être était-ce la part de Morrigan en elle?

A présent qu'elle connaissait l'histoire de cette femme, qui était morte à un âge si jeune en ayant si peu vécu, elle se demandait si certaines lignes de sa propre vie n'avaient pas été déterminées par son essence. Il y avait tout de même quelques parallèles dans leur histoire.

Au départ en lisant l'Histoire de la Guerre Finale sur la colonne sacrée, Marguerite avait été terrifiée à l'idée que ses peurs soient justifiées, et que ce qu'il y avait en elle, une partie de l'essence de Morrigan, était mauvais. Cette femme avait tout de même détruit trois cités, tués des centaines de gens en une seule Tempête, cette même tempête que les Druides du passé où elle avait été projetée l'avaient accusée de faire venir et qui détruirait selon eux leur monde. Ils n'avaient pas tord.

Deux semaines plus tôt Marguerite avait fait un rêve dans lequel elle avait vu la mort de Morrigan. Les Druides survivants l'avaient poursuivie après la Tempête, pensant pouvoir créer un brèche dans le temps, la ramener quelques heures plus tôt et la sacrifier avant que la Tempête n'arrive. Ils l'avaient poignardée avec une lame d'argent sacrée qui avait transpercé sa poitrine, mais elle n'était pas morte sur le coup. Selon le rituel ils l'avaient ensuite noyée dans cette eau, cette même eau qui avait tellement terrifié Marguerite sans qu'elle ne comprenne sur le moment pourquoi. Une fois morte ils l'avaient enveloppée dans le linceul sacré puis avaient terminé le rituel avant de sceller sa tombe. Mais non seulement ça n'avait pas arrêté la Tempête, mais ça avait aussi maudit le royaume de Lypsos et le reste des leurs et de leurs Descendants.

John et elle avaient bel et bien retrouvé son corps dans cette tombe, celui de Morrigan, et ils avaient libéré son âme. La terreur et le désespoir qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'ils avaient été enfermés à l'intérieur de cette endroit s'expliquait à présent.

Mais en analysant les évènements, elle ne pouvait que conclure, comme tous les Lypsosiens l'avaient fait, que Morrigan n'était pas mauvaise. Elle avait été manipulée et entraînée par son père en proie à une haine passionnelle. Et toute sa vie durant elle avait été tiraillée par sa double origine Avalonienne et Lypsosienne. Elle était à la fois fille de Protectrice, représentante de la Lignée Pure de la Terre d'Existence, et à la fois fille d'un Prêtre assassin et haineux. Au bout du compte, la faute revenait plus à ses parents et à leurs erreurs qu'à ses propres actions. Marguerite n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi Morrigan avait fait venir cette monstrueuse tempête sur le Plateau. Avait-elle simplement voulu détruire tout le mal qui l'entourait, arrêter le massacre de cette guerre et mettre un terme à sa propre souffrance? Avait-elle été guidée par ses sentiments? Ou avait-elle été influencée par tout autre chose qu'elle seule avec sa formidable puissance avait vu venir?

Peut-être ne le saurait-elle jamais.

Mais ce dont Marguerite était certaine, c'était que Morrigan ne méritait pas que tous ces gens médissent son nom ainsi à travers le Plateau, qu'ils la haïssent elle mais aussi tous les Lypsosiens, et encore davantage des siècles après les faits. Des faits oubliés d'ailleurs par beaucoup.

Un craquement sourd la fit revenir à la réalité. Elle fit appel à ses sens et sentit la présence d'une Ombre derrière elle, ces créatures aussi dangereuses qu'intelligentes et envahissant la jungle sombre des Terres-Maudites. A côté d'elles, les raptors et les Hommes-Singes ne semblaient que des louveteaux. Utilisant ses dons de Mage plus par réflexe que par concentration, Marguerite fit claquer son fouet au moment même où l'Ombre passait à l'attaque et lorsque le bout de son arme s'enroula autour d'une de ses pattes elle tira un grand coup vers elle. Coupée dans son élan et surprise, la Créature d'une assez petite taille (certainement était-elle encore jeune) fut brusquement attirée vers la jeune femme qui lui planta son épée dans la gorge.

L'Ombre retomba sur l'herbe avec un bruit sourd. Marguerite récupéra ses armes et préféra les ranger pour prendre son arc à la place. Elle serait rapidement au village Varlaï mais elle savait d'expérience maintenant que même un mètre sur ses terres en baissant sa garde pouvait être mortel. Elle prit sa Roche de Communication de sa ceinture. Il s'agissait d'un caillou noir long, ovale et poli, enchanté par un long rituel et qui permettait de contacter la pierre de son choix, ce dernier se faisant par la simple pensée. Ainsi elle pouvait communiquer avec quiconque possédait un tel artefact. C'était en quelque sorte un téléphone. Sauf qu'il était sans fil, portable, magique et qu'il fonctionnait partout, du moins tant qu'on avait et qu'on savait utiliser son énergie magique, donc tant qu'on était un Mage entraîné. Elle prévint le Garde Varlaï, Alam, de son arrivée puis continua. De telle merveille de technologie magique, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, l'émerveillait, et Marguerite espérait grandement qu'ils aient l'idée d'enchanter des tas d'autres choses…beaucoup pour son confort. Eh! On ne pouvait changer les mauvaises habitudes!

Dix minutes plus tard elle arrivait aux portes du village et fit un signe à l'un des gardes posté en haut de la palissade, peut-être Alam, à cette hauteur elle ne les distinguait pas vraiment et elle ne voulait pas utiliser ses dons pour décupler sa vue juste pour ça. Le jeune homme en haut de l'enceinte de pierre lui rendit son geste et fit légèrement coulisser la haute et lourde porte de bois, et Marguerite entra.

Elle avança un peu dans le village, ou plutôt la cité vu l'architecture plus avancée que celle générale du Plateau et sa superficie, et salua les personnes qu'elle rencontra sur le passage. Même si elle ne les connaissait pas tous, tous la connaissaient de vue au moins et étaient toujours très respectueux et polis envers elle. Au départ elle pensait que ça cachait quelque chose, comme toujours, jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre que tous avaient été nourris de ces histoires d'élus si rares aujourd'hui, de celle de la Guerre Finale et de cette prophétie disant qu'un jour la réincarnation de Morrigan viendrait en leur terre et serait leur libération. Ils étaient fascinés et intrigués par sa présence, autant qu'elle l'avait été par la leur au départ. Et tout comme ils partageaient tellement de choses sur leur histoire, leur mode de vie ou leur savoir, elle leur parlait du monde en dehors des frontières de la Terre d'Existence mais aussi du Plateau en dehors des Terres-Maudites. Elle avait rapidement découvert que la plupart des Lypsosiens avaient toujours de la rancune face aux Avaloniens, que ce soit pour les mêmes raisons que leurs Ancêtres, c'était à dire leur snobisme ou leur mépris, ou pour les plus actuelles: le fait qu'en 900 ans aucun n'avait utilisé le pouvoir des Pierres Sacrées pour leur venir en aide, aucune des Protectrices.

La Pierre Sacrée des Terres-Maudites se trouvaient plus loin à l'Ouest, entre les trois villages, et contrairement à celle que Marguerite avait pu voir dans les Hautes-Terres celle-ci n'avait en rien ce look 'vieille ruine abandonnée'. Elle était d'un blanc pure et semblait briller, et ses environs étaient toujours dégagés et propres. Les Lypsosiens étaient certainement le peuple du Plateau qui avait le moins oublié l'enseignement de leurs Ancêtres, car de part son isolement il n'avait pas disparu ni ne s'était vraiment mélangé avec d'autres peuples, même si les variations spatio-temporelles du Plateau leur apportaient parfois des invités surprises. Et ils avaient été assez nombreux pour éviter les problèmes de consanguinité, mais plus les décennies passaient et les morts (plus souvent violentes que naturelles) arrivaient, et plus le risque était grand alors que leurs rangs s'amenuisaient.

Elle avait appris que ces Pierres Sacrées avaient longtemps été utilisées par les Protectrices grâce à la puissance du Trion pour se rendre de l'une à l'autre en un clin d'œil et ainsi faciliter leur déplacement à travers les Quatre Civilisations. Ça rejoignait ce que Veronica leur avait dit se souvenir, sa mère avait dû utiliser ce pouvoir pour se rendre à Avalon. Mais les Mages Lypsosiens n'avaient jamais rassemblé tous leurs pouvoirs pour tenter de faire de même. Ils disaient que même s'ils parvenaient à se rendre dans les Hautes-Terres, les Basses-Terres ou Avalon, ils ne seraient certainement pas bien accueillis là-bas, même si la plupart des gens avaient oublié les faits passés et ne savaient même pas qu'ils existaient encore. Marguerite était plutôt sûr que leur fierté les en empêchait. Mais d'un côté ils étaient chez eux ici.

Pourtant dès qu'elle en aurait trouvé le moyen Marguerite comptait bien se servir de cette Pierre Sacrée pour retourner d'où elle venait, et peut-être même accomplir cet autre mission que leur stupide prophétie lui destinait.

Elle ne leur avait jamais dit que Veronica Layton était la fille de la Protectrice Abigail, couramment en place à Avalon. Sauf à Samos et Arus, et aussi à Kayleen.

Elle avait rencontré Kayleen lors de sa première visite chez les Varlaïs. Cette jeune femme de 19 ans aux yeux verts clairs, aux cheveux noirs ondulés et au tempérament aussi froid, silencieux que tempétueux lui avait tout de suite plue. Selon certains c'était justement parce que leur caractère se rapprochaient en certains points qu'elles étaient si proches. Comme pas mal de Lypsosiens Kayleen était orpheline. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs plus un seul membre de sa famille en vie, même si Marguerite ne lui avait jamais posé plus de question que nécessaire là-dessus. Malgré leur différence d'âge elles étaient de grandes amies, et le temps qu'elles passaient ensemble aidait grandement Marguerite à oublier l'absence de sa famille restée dans les Hautes-Terres.

Kayleen était quelqu'un qui comme Marguerite en avait déjà beaucoup vu, et ne se laissait pas approcher facilement, affichant toujours une impassibilité parfois dure face aux autres. Elle était plus renfermée que Marguerite et avait tendance à vouloir éloigner les autres d'elle.

De toutes les personnes que Marguerite avait rencontré ici, elle était certainement celle avec laquelle elle se sentait le plus à l'aise et avec laquelle elle agissait le plus naturellement, parce que justement Kayleen restait naturelle en face d'elle et ne la traitait pas avec toute cette déférence et ce respect quant à son statut. Marguerite lui avait même raconté la plupart de ses aventures dans le Monde Perdu ou en Europe, elle lui avait aussi décris tous ses amis et John, ce qu'elle avait vécu avec eux, et elle lui parlait même de ses sentiments, de ses peurs et de ses rêves. Kayleen lui parlait elle-aussi, et l'avait grandement aidée dans sa compréhension et dans son contrôle de ses dons de Mage et des pouvoirs, des sentiments et des souvenirs lui venant de Morrigan.

A 19 ans, Kayleen était l'un des Guerriers les plus accomplis des trois villages réunis et des plus puissants, et était Capitaine depuis ses 17 ans. L'âge importait peu pour les Lypsosiens, et encore moins le sexe. On reconnaissait les gens pour ce qu'ils étaient et pour leurs capacités, en dépit du reste. Malheureusement cet état de fait provenait de la forte mortalité des habitants causée par leur environnement et de leur besoin de savoir se défendre dès leur plus jeune âge.

« Oh! Dame Marguerite! »

Elle tourna la tête pour voir Jokim, un homme de 39 ans, Capitaine, lui faire un signe. Il se tenait sur la place dans un coin avec un groupe de personnes au visage grave. Sachant qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose d'important elle les rejoignit rapidement.

« Que se passe t-il? »

« Trois personnes ont été tuée hier soir par des Ombres. Elles sont arrivées à les débusquer un peu plus loin à l'Est alors qu'elles rentraient. »

Tristement, depuis deux mois qu'elle était ici, ce n'était pas la première fois que Marguerite entendait cela. Elle resta un instant avec le petit groupe pour parler de la situation avant de se retirer et d'aller directement dans la petite maison lui étant attribuée. Elle avait ainsi un appartement de quatre pièces habitables bien à elle dans les trois villages depuis qu'elle était arrivée, en partie dû au fait que quelques habitations étaient toujours libres et en partie dû à son statut.

Le fait que ce peuple soit aussi raffiné pour leurs vêtements et leur mode de vie que pour leurs armes la réjouissait pleinement. Ils avaient un système leur permettant d'avoir un minimum d'eau courante qui pouvait être chauffée, de la vaisselle et de la nourriture dignes de ce nom, ainsi que toutes les autres commodités, certainement des restes du savoir des citoyens de Lypsos au temps du royaume. De même leurs divertissements étaient également les meilleurs de tous le Plateau, enfin ceux qui se rapprochaient le plus du monde duquel elle venait: ils avaient des manuscrits qui étaient de réels livres et on pouvait trouver tous les genres qui étaient, que ce soit du mystère, de l'action, de l'intrigue, ou encore de l'amour ou du conte. La musique faisait également partie de leur vie et leurs instruments étaient à la fois ressemblants et opposés à ceux qu'elle connaissait, comme cette guitare qui n'en était pas vraiment une et qu'ils nommaient une dyamère ou les trois différentes fluttes desquelles ils jouaient. Il y avait même le polytion qui ressemblait fortement à un violon. En bref, sa vie dans ces villages n'étaient pas si mal, si on enlevait le ciel la plupart du temps couvert surnaturellement ou les environnements sombres, mortels et malsains.

Vivre ici en sachant que les alentours étaient si dangereux qu'il y avait régulièrement des morts étaient un peu comme vivre en temps de guerre. Une guerre éternelle et silencieuse contre des créatures et des végétaux cauchemardesques.

Marguerite avait conscience qu'elle avait beaucoup changé en vivant ici, un peu physiquement et beaucoup mentalement, et elle avait changé de comportement aussi. Elle se demandait ce que ses amis en penserait. Ajouter à cela tous les changements qu'il y avait eu en son absence à la Treehouse et Roxton ne saurait jamais la reconnaître!

John. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle ne pense à lui. Allait-il bien? Etait-il rentré avec Challenger auprès de Veronica, Finn et Ned?

Après avoir…ressuscitée, par manque de meilleurs mots, Marguerite avait été profondément soulagée de découvrir qu'elle n'avait pas perdu sa chaîne comportant ses seuls liens avec son passé. Le cœur de ses parents et l'anneau de son amour.

Éreintée par son voyage et ses pensées, elle s'allongea sur le lit et s'endormit.

_**REVE**_

_**13 mars 1899.**_

_**Europe. Angleterre. Aveburry.**_

_La fillette de 10 ans chantonnait tout en se baladant avec enthousiasme au centre des Standing Stones. Le ciel était chargé de nuages gris et l'atmosphère humide créait une fine brume en cette froide matinée. Aucun son ne venait déranger la quiétude des plaines et des bois d'Aveburry, et en ces terres sacrées aucune âme n'avait autant sa place que celle qui s'y baladait seule, insouciante et innocente. _

_Les mots que sa voix douce aux tons enfantins faisait planer imprégnaient les alentours et la Nature semblait les répéter, doux échos d'un chant oublié. La petite fille aurait été bien incapable de dire quel était le langage qu'elle employait, d'où il venait ou comment elle pouvait le parler, et encore moins comment la connaissance de cette mélodie avait été réveillée en elle. Mais elle s'en moquait et n'y faisait que guère attention._

_Personne n'était sur les plaines, elle était seule et ne semblait pas du tout soucieuse de ce fait. Au contraire. Totalement à l'aise dans ce milieu, peut-être ignorait-elle qu'il s'agissait de tombes, elle dansait, fredonnait et observait, sans se soucier des nuages qui s'accumulaient au-dessus d'elle, de la brise qui se levait, et sans se rendre compte que ces manifestations naturelles étaient inexistantes au centre du cercle sacré des Standing Stones, là où elle se trouvait._

_Elle s'approcha d'une pierre et posa légèrement le bout des doigts contre la roche froide, un petit rire, doux et léger, s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle ressentit ce doux picotement et cette chaleur rassurante la pénétrer. Après avoir réajusté son châle, elle s'approcha de plusieurs débris de rocher et fronça les sourcils. Toujours envieuse d'action et ayant l'esprit d'aventure, la petite fille y grimpa, avant de passer sur la plus grande, puis sur une autre plus grande, et ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à monter sur une des Standing Stones. _

_Debout sur la haute et mystérieuse pierre taillée, nullement effrayée par le risque ou la hauteur, elle observa les alentours, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle aimait voir la brume prendre possession du paysage alentours, jusqu'au village plus loin là-bas, ou de l'autre côté jusqu'à l'Internat duquel on l'avait mise à la porte quelques semaines plus tôt. A présent livrée à elle-même, compagne de quelques autres enfants vagabonds, assez sale, affamée mais libre, elle faisait tout pour survivre sans se faire attraper et punir de nouveau par qui que ce soit. _

_Mais en ces lieux la petite fille se sentait légère et libre de toutes ses inquiétudes, et elle aimait voir les nuages menaçants envahir le ciel d'Angleterre, elle aimait sentir cette odeur rassurante qui annonçait la venue d'un orage. Bien qu'elle n'eut pas besoin de ça pour s'en rendre compte. Elle _savait_ qu'il allait bientôt y avoir un orage. Comme elle était toujours capable de le prédire en ces lieux. _

_Perchée ainsi, seule au milieu de cette Nature et en ce lieu ancien et sacré, elle dominait le monde. Du moins c'était l'impression qu'elle avait, et elle adorait ça. Qu'importait le fait qu'elle était orpheline, qu'elle n'avait ni nom ni ancêtres, ni origine ni maison, qu'importait même qu'elle n'avait pas une seule possession ni un seul véritable ami, pas d'argent ni de quoi se nourrir, s'habiller convenablement et même se laver proprement, en ce lieu elle avait l'impression d'être et d'exister. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle était entourée, réchauffée, l'impression de savoir et de donner, d'apprendre et d'offrir, d'accomplir et de recevoir. _

_Elle ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point elle avait raison, et si quelqu'un avait été présent pour être témoin de la scène, il aurait pu voir le calme entourant le lieu, comme si la Nature elle-même retenait son souffle, attentive à ce qu'il se passait et braquée sur l'enfant. Un témoin, s'il y en avait eu un, aurait peut-être dit que cette enfant au cheveux noirs et bouclés flottant avec la brise, aux étranges yeux clairs et changeants entre l'argent, le bleu et le vert, à la posture assurée et entourée d'un faible halo blanc n'était pas humaine. Peut-être aurait-il prétendu avoir vu un ange, une fée ou une sorcière._

_La pluie se mit à tomber et le tonnerre à gronder, et en à peine quelques secondes tout fut plongé sous l'eau. La petite gémit._

_D'une elle allait était assez loin de la petite ville et y retourner sous la pluie serait risquée et de deux elle avait dit à Al qu'elle serait de retour avant la nuit à leur abris! Perdue dans sa contemplation, elle en avait oublié l'orage imminent. Elle allait encore devoir se passer de nourriture cette fois-ci. Mais elle se jura qu'un jour elle serait riche, plus riche que tous les gens qu'elle avait vu jusqu'à maintenant et qui ne pensait qu'à eux, plus intelligente et cultivée que les meilleurs hommes, plus forte que tous les autres. Elle serait quelqu'un de respecté. Elle aurait de l'argent et séjournerait dans les plus beaux endroits du monde, avec les plus beaux vêtements et les plus beaux bijoux, et elle ne lèverait jamais plus le petit doigt pour faire quoi que ce soit. Personne ne saurait jamais d'où elle viendrait. _

_Oui, un jour. Mais pour le moment il fallait qu'elle se mette à l'abri. Elle n'avait certes pas les moyens de se payer un médecin et mourir d'une pneumonie enraillerait grandement ses plans. _

_Elle se pencha pour descendre, mais dans sa précipitation elle perdit l'équilibre et son pied glissa sur la pierre mouillée. Avec un petit cri d'effroi elle tomba et sa tête heurta une roche en dessous d'elle._

_Le corps sans vie de l'enfant sacrée, élue et réincarnation d'une Druidesse de la Terre d'Existence, fille de la Nature, reposait à l'intérieur des Standing Stones, la pluie et le tonnerre redoublant dans les collines comme pour pleurer sa perte._

_**FIN DU REVE**_

Marguerite se réveilla en sursaut, tremblante et pâle. Tout d'abord désorientée, son rêve lui revint rapidement en mémoire. Elle s'assit et se reprit, soupirant. Si seulement elle pouvait se réfugier dans les bras de John!

Ce n'était pas seulement un rêve, mais aussi un souvenir. Le même qui lui était revenu lorsque Roxton avait voulu avoir cette discussion sur leur enfance. Toute sa vie elle avait fait son possible pour enterrer ces évènements au fond d'elle, tout comme beaucoup d'autres choses. Elle s'était mentie à elle-même autant qu'aux autres.

Mais comment pouvait-elle accepter le fait qu'elle était morte ainsi à l'âge de dix ans, puis était revenue à elle?

Ou le fait qu'elle avait été noyée un hiver à l'âge de six années?

Quelle merveilleuse enfance!

Non seulement elle avait grandi seule dans des endroits hostiles mais en plus elle était morte deux fois! Comment pouvait-elle répondre à Roxton lorsque la réponse était semblable à celle-ci!

Mais pourtant ça n'avait pas été les seules fois, elle avait été poignardée mortellement deux mois auparavant et--

« Hey. »

Perdue dans ses pensées, Marguerite sursauta et se retourna avec surprise pour découvrir Kayleen dans la pièce, habillée d'à peu près la même façon qu'elle et ses cheveux retenus en une queue de cheval haute comme presque toujours.

« Kayleen. Salut. »

« J'ai frappé plusieurs fois mais tu ne m'as pas répondu. »

« Désolée. Je…pensais. »

« Je vois. » Fit-elle platoniquement en avançant. « Dis-donc, tu comptes les ramener à la Bibliothèque? » Questionna t-elle avec un rictus en montrant le tas de manuscrits sur le bureau de Marguerite.

« Bien entendu. Il va falloir que j'y aille. »

« Ils sont tous de Varlaï au moins? »

« Très drôle! Je laisse ceux de Yarek, à Yarek et ceux de Lorus, à Lorus. »

« Gentille fille. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Marguerite s'assit sur le lit tranquillement. Kayleen alla se servir un verre d'eau dans son salon avant de revenir dans sa chambre.

« Est-ce que ça va? » Demanda t-elle soudainement en l'observant.

Surprise par cette démonstration d'inquiétude, Marguerite haussa les épaules.

« Oui. Pourquoi? »

« Tu es sûre? »

L'aînée soupira et ne répondit pas.

« Ils te manquent. »

« Tu sais, Kay, je pense réellement que je passe trop de temps avec toi. »

« Possible. »

« Je me demandais juste comment ils allaient. »

« C'est bientôt…comment tu appelles ça déjà? »

« Noël. Oui, c'est bientôt. »

« Je suis certaine que leurs pensées t'accompagneront en ce jour de fête. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre aussi qu'ils te garderont tes présents. »

Marguerite leva les yeux vers son amie pour rencontrer deux grands yeux verts à la fois amusés, taquins et tendres l'observer, et un demi-sourire flotter sur ses lèvres. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle sourit, elle aussi.

« Idiote. » Lui dit-elle.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

« Ca m'arrive. Tu restes à Varlaï? »

« Oui, pendant quelques temps. J'étais à Lorus cette semaine. »

« Je sais. Je te rappelle que j'étais avec toi à Yarek avant ça. »

« Tu arrêtes de me snober. » Ordonna l'aînée.

« Ouh. On joue les susceptibles maintenant? »

« Capitaine Kayleen, cesse immédiatement. »

« Oh, à tes ordres, Haut-Mage Marguerite. »

Soudainement l'air de la pièce devint plus lourd et elles frissonnèrent. Marguerite connaissait bien ces sensations à présent. L'atmosphère même des Terres-Maudites semblaient emprunte de pouvoir et d'avertissements, sombres traces d'une malédiction toujours intacte après neuf siècles d'activité.

« Tu as appris pour hier soir? » Demanda t-elle doucement à Kayleen.

Celle-ci eut automatiquement un air neutre, professionnel.

« Oui. »

« Les connaissais-tu? »

« Je connais à peu près tout le monde à Varlaï et pas mal de monde dans les deux autres villages, tu sais. »

« Les 200 personnes de chacune des cités? »

« J'ai dit à peu près. J'arrondis…grandement. Mais de nom ou au moins par leur lignée j'en connais pas mal. »

« Et les victimes d'hier soir, les connaissais-tu personnellement? »

« Non. Tu devrais commencer à me connaître, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très sociable. »

Marguerite ne dit rien, mais elle avait de forts doutes quant à cela. Parce qu'elle comprenait bien l'attitude de Kayleen pour l'avoir longtemps adoptée dans une certaine mesure. La jeune femme s'interdisait de se laisser approcher ou de vraiment s'attacher à quelqu'un parce qu'elle craignait de souffrir. Il y avait tellement de façons de se faire arracher quelqu'un qu'on aimait ici. Peut-être avait-ce un lien avec la mort de sa famille? Marguerite n'en connaissait pas grand chose après tout, mais elle-même n'avait pas partagé grand chose sur la sienne à part lui avoir dit qu'elle avait été abandonnée puis adoptée puis avoir été de nouveau orpheline de parents dont elle n'avait jamais rien connu.

« Est-ce moi où les morts se rapprochent ces derniers temps? Ou bien…j'en sais rien. Je ressens quelque chose d'étrange. Les Créatures d'Ombre ne te semblent-elles pas plus agressives? »

« Si. Ça ne vient pas de toi. Plusieurs d'entre nous l'ont ressenti ou remarqué. Ces derniers mois elles deviennent de plus en plus organisées et puissantes. Au Conseil des Capitaines et Hauts Mages inter-villages deux jours avant ton arrivée beaucoup ont mentionné ce fait. Ça semble être de plus en plus flagrant. »

On frappa à la porte et Marguerite passa dans la pièce principale pour aller ouvrir. Elle découvrit un garçon d'environ 15 ans, armé bien entendu, sur le pas de sa porte. Il baissa légèrement la tête en signe de respect.

« Oui? »

« Désolé de vous déranger, Dame Marguerite. Je suis Bratack de la lignée Kolyre. Je suis à la recherche du Capitaine Kayleen. »

« Je suis là, Bratack. Attend-moi dans la rue, je te rejoins tout de suite. »

« Bien, Capitaine. »

Marguerite ferma la porte derrière lui et lança un regard interrogateur vers son amie.

« Pourquoi faisait-il toutes ces formalités? Nous ne sommes pas en situation de danger à l'intérieur de l'enceinte des villages que je sache. »

« Entraînement. Il a commencé la semaine dernière. Ils doivent s'habituer à s'adresser à nous ainsi pour être totalement conscients de qui est qui lors d'une situation de danger et de savoir où est leur place. Ça évite les accidents ou les excès de zèle à l'extérieur. Bon j'y vais. Je dois aller entraîner son groupe. Tu veux venir? »

« Non merci. Pas cette fois. J'ai envie de rester au calme un peu. Et je dois ramener tout ça à la bibliothèque. »

Sa dernière phrase ne suffit pas à distraire Kayleen, qui savait extraordinairement lire en elle. C'était étrange qu'en quelques semaines elle parvienne ainsi à la percer à jour, mais il fallait dire que Marguerite pouvait également le faire pour elle.

Son regard vert s'adoucit, sa voix aussi.

« Ok. Je te vois plus tard? »

« D'accord. »

Une fois que Kayleen fut partie, Marguerite s'assit un moment. Elle sentait que depuis quelques mois il se passait d'étranges choses. Veronica aussi l'avait ressenti. Et d'une façon ou d'une autre cet événement influençait les Créatures d'Ombre, et les rendait plus dangereuses.

Elle avait le sentiment que les prochains mois s'avéreraient encore bien surprenant.

En attendant, elle allait passer son noël seule ici, en espérant que quelque part le reste de sa famille soit réunie et en bonne santé pour le fêter dignement en leur nom à tous.

**8888888888**

**Au même moment.**

**Amérique du Sud. Le Plateau. Extrémité Est des Basses-Terres.**

Se réjouissant des derniers pleurs, Elle ramena sa puissance à Elle. Encore un village détruit, encore des veufs, veuves et orphelins, encore du sang, des pleurs et des cris de terreur et d'agonie…la plus douce des musiques.

Eh! Elle s'occupait comme Elle pouvait! Sa puissance était remarquable à présent, et Elle pouvait manipuler Son énergie à volonté jusqu'à la limite des Hautes-Terres, et très bientôt, oui très bientôt, Elle pourrait enfin s'attaquer aux autres peuples, ceux vivant vers le centre, et ça lui permettrait pleinement de tester l'héritière de la Lignée Pure.

Au cours de ces derniers mois, Elle avait fait de nombreux sondages magiques à travers le Plateau, et Elle pouvait même percer durant quelques temps les barrières de la malédiction sombre du Territoire Maudit. Les Descendants de Lypsos étaient si peu nombreux que s'en était risible, mais ce qui l'était moins était le fait qu'ils étaient tous initiés aux savoirs des Premiers. Leurs dons étaient très faibles, certes, et si peu étaient un minimum puissant, mais ensemble ils pouvaient créer une menace, et Elle ne se permettrait pas de laisser quelque chose au hasard.

Pas cette fois.

C'était lors d'un sondage qu'Elle avait découvert la Nature de cet endroit, une Nature maudite et mauvaise. A Sa propre stupéfaction, ces créatures et végétaux avaient déjà été influencés de part Son réveil, et leur férocité augmentait avec Sa puissance. Tout ce qu'Elle avait à faire était de guider Son énergie noire vers eux et de les influencer, car ils manquaient cruellement d'intelligence et d'organisation. Son plan était parfait! Si Elle pouvait se débarrasser du Peuple Damné ainsi, ou au moins le réduire et l'occuper, Elle aurait les mains davantage libres au moment venu!

Mais Elle l'avait sentie aussi. L'élue qui avait disparue il y avait quelques semaines. La réincarnation de la Damnée. Elle ne savait comment elle était arrivée là ni pourquoi, mais la malédiction du territoire L'empêcherait d'agir contre cette femme même lorsqu'Elle aurait assez de puissance. Et durant ces quelques mois, l'élue était grandement montée en puissance et avait appris à maîtriser son énergie, qui n'était plus que partiellement dormante. Bien sûr elle ne pouvait pas vraiment réveiller tout le reste de part elle-même, mais Elle l'avait déjà sentie fusionner avec l'essence de la Damnée pendant à peine quelques minutes certes, mais à plusieurs reprises. Dans quelques temps elle serait au plus haut point de son apprentissage, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Et Elle ignorait si Elle devait s'en réjouir ou s'en inquiéter.

De plus cette élue avait été initiée à la voie des Premiers et à tous leurs savoirs. Au demeurant ça ne pouvait constituer grande menace, puisque d'une elle était coincée sur le Territoire Maudit, et de deux elle ignorait Son existence. Et bien entendu, même si elle était au courant, que pouvait-elle faire contre Elle?

Mais la réincarnation de la Damnée n'était pas la seule à monter en puissance. L'Héritière de la Lignée Pure apprenait de plus en plus à ne faire qu'une avec ce qui l'entourait. Elle n'était pas encore Protectrice, mais elle pouvait constituer une menace, et peut-être ses trois compagnons étaient-ils spéciaux eux-aussi, même si Elle ne ressentait rien.

Dans l'ensemble, Elle était encore en pleine sécurité. Avalon avait encore envoyé ses stupides soldats, qu'Elle avait balayés avec joie. Qu'ils recommencent, Elle s'en délectait d'avance! Mais Elle avait dans l'idée que le Conseil et la Protectrice en place ne seraient pas si généreux, enfin, idiots. Quoi que…

En attendant, Elle rassemblait Son énergie. Une seule chose pouvait la vaincre, une chose inscrite par tous ceux qui l'avaient bannis il y avait 900 ans, tous ces membres des Lignées Magiques des ex Quatre Royaumes, tous unis contre Elle même après cette délicieuse Tempête, dont cette Lyrin.

Une seule chose.

Que tous ignoraient complètement, Elle le savait. Ils avaient trop été absorbés par leur décadence ces neuf derniers siècles pour garder les traces totales du savoir de leurs aïeux. Avalon ignorait visiblement même qui Elle était pour le moment! Oh, que dirait cette chère Lyrin si elle pouvait en être témoin! Pas qu'elle ait été très maligne en son temps, il fallait l'avouer…

Pourtant Elle était décidée à être prudente. Car Elle sentait que quelque chose arrivait, un tournant dans l'Histoire, une séparation sur le chemin de la Destinée, un schisme entre deux routes, entre deux choix.

Comme cela c'était produit à deux reprises il y avait plus de et exactement neuf siècles, au moment de la naissance d'une enfant sacrée, puis au moment du choix que cette même enfant fit une fois devenue jeune femme, suite à la superbe et délectable (mais au combien mauvaise pour eux et stupide) décision de sa génitrice et aux erreurs de son paternel, provoquant ainsi la plus grosse manifestation magique d'un contrôle des éléments qu'il y avait jamais eu sur ces Terres, Magie et Nature confondues en une Tempête divinement dévastatrice.

Pourtant Elle ne savait où, quand ou comment se présenterait cette délicate transition, ni à qui le choix appartiendrait cette fois-ci, ou qui le provoquerait.

Alors Elle attendait, même si sa patience s'épuiserait certainement dans peu de temps…

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**FIN**

_**14 Avril 2005**_

_**Youte**_

**Suite à venir dans:**

**SPIRALE**

**PARTIE TROISIEME : DERNIERS ORAGES**


End file.
